¡Estamos locos! The Hunger Games
by monogotas2
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. COMPLETO. Coquetear es peligroso. Algunos dirán que es inocente, pero coquetear te lleva a tener ciertos sentimientos, y los sentimientos te llevan a los celos. Y Josh conoce muy bien este tema. Su coqueteo empieza en el show de Ellen, delante de todo el país, y poco a poco el amor por su co-protagonista traspasa la pantalla. JOSH POV
1. La competición acaba mal

**Nota Previa:** ¡Hola a todos! Me presento, soy monogotas2 y empiezo en fan fiction, aunque llevo ya tiempo escribiendo fics. Este fic NO es mio, es una traducción. La chica que lo escribe es therejectedmockingjay, una chica muy simpática que me ha dado su permiso para publicarla al castellano. Aquí teneis un link a su perfil y a su historia, que por cierto se llama _We're Both Crazy_: .net/u/2117006/therejectedmockingjay

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni si quiera la historia, que es una TRADUCCIÓN.  
¿Hola?

Mis orejas paran atención de repente cuando Jen contesta al teléfono.

-Hola cariño

Jen no llama a todo el mundo _cariño_. Sólo a esa persona.  
Me agarro al volante de manera más fuerte de como lo hago normalmente antes de girar el coche. La verdad es que nunca he estado celoso de los novios de mi compañera. Nunca. Al contrario; estoy contento de que Jen sea feliz... Pero ese Nicholas Hoult no me acaba de caer bien.

-Cálmate... No es tan malo, sólo han sido unos pocos meses! Nick... -Jen deja ir un suspiro antes de dejar el teléfono y mirar a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Pregunto, como si no lo supiera.

-Nick. Piensa que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos. Me estoy estresando.

Eso me hace sentir peor. Desde hace unos meses, Jen y yo hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos. ¿Podría Nick estar celoso... de mi?  
Mis ojos salen de la carretera un momento y viajan hacia sus manos, preguntándose si debería consolarla o no. Finalmente, mis manos deciden por si solas y rozan las suyas, haciéndola saltar. Estoy a punto de cogerle la mano cuando un teléfono nos interrumpe... Espera un segundo, ese es mi teléfono.

-Lo pondré en altavoz.-Jen se sonroja antes de coger mi teléfono.- ¿Hola?

-¡Hola!. Um... ¿Supongo que no eres Josh, no?-Contesta la voz de Miley Cyrus

-Tienes razón -Digo mientras me río entre dientes-Era Jen.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola!. Chicos, teneis que daros prisa. ¡Liam y yo os estamos esperando en el backstage, no podemos empezar hasta que no lleguéis!

Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta que no estamos muy lejos del "Studio 3" -¡Casi hemos llegado!

-¡Genial! -Y cuelga el teléfono.

-Bueno... Vive para el trabajo -Bromeo. Pero Jen no sigue mis risas. En vez de eso, permanece callada hasta que aparcamos el coche, y yo hago lo mismo.

Ahí estan, Miley y Liam esperándonos. Miley, con sus manos en sus caderas, y Liam, como estando ahí por casualidad. Típico.

-¡Ya era hora!-Nos grita-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto, de cualquier manera? ¿Estabais muy ocupados en otra cosa?-Su voz insinúa que estábamos haciendo algo malo. Jen y yo intercambiamos miradas y a la vez decimos:

-¡No!

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Miley mira al hombre que trabaja en el backstage y le hace una señal con los pulgares arriba, diciendo que ya estábamos listos. Unos pocos trabajadores de maquillaje vienen y se aseguran que estemos presentables. Mientras nos mimaban, el show empieza.

-Hoy tenemos un par de invitados especiales. A una de ellas seguramente la conoceréis como Katniss Everdeen, en la película de moda Los Juegos del Hambre... ¡Jennifer Lawrence! Y de la conocida serie Hannah Montana... ¡Miley Cyrus!-Dice Ellen Degeneres-.

Mientras los trabajadores las guían hasta el plató, Liam y yo esperamos a que hagan lo mismo con nosotros. El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor, pero no es nada que no hayamos oído antes.

-Y no podemos olvidar a nuestros dos caballeros, ¿verdad? Darles un fuerte aplauso a las dos otras estrellas de Los Juegos del Hambre, ¡Josh Hutcherson y Liam Hemsworth!

-Ya es hora de unirnos a nuestras chicas-Digo.

-Querrás decir_ mi _chica-corrige Liam. Tengo una sensación extraña. ¿Mi chica? ¿Por qué Liam ha puesto énfasis en esa parte? Lo aparto de mi mente y voy al plató, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Me doy cuenta que Ellen ha conseguido dos alfombras rojas nuevas y su silla en el medio, en vez de las dos típicas sillas. Me siento al lado de Jen y Liam se acurruca con Miley en el otro sofá.

-Hola chicos-nos saluda Ellen- Algunos de nosotros nos acabamos de conocer. Hola Jennifer y hola Liam. Encantada de conoceros por fin.

Liam saluda con la mano mientras Jen sonríe. - Puedes llamarme Jen.

-¡Claro!. Pero ya os conozco a algunos de vosotros. ¿Cómo estás, Miley?

-Estoy bien, ¡gracias!

-Y ya te conozco de sobras Josh -dice Ellen- ¿Cómo podría olvidar que asustaste tanto a Jen que se hizo pis encima?

Jen levanta sus manos al aire de manera graciosa, haciéndose la enfadada.

-¡¿Se lo has contado?

-Es posible-Digo mientras sonrío de manera juguetona.

Ellen continua haciéndonos preguntas sin demasiada importancia, y no presto demasiada atención, simplemente contesto o asiento cuando es necesario. Cuando la conversación empieza a tratar sobre parejas, cosa que normalmente pasa, escucho con atención.

-¿Cómo estáis Miley y tu, Liam?-Pregunta Ellen.

Liam pone a Miley más cerca de él.

-Estamos genial.

-Y ¿Qué hay de tu y Nicholas, Jen?

No es la mejor pregunta que hacerle ahora mismo, pero fuerza una sonrisa para las cámaras.

-Bien. Estamos bien. -Contesta.

-Tal vez Josh encuentre a una chica pronto-Dice Liam. Su tono no suena para nada alegre. Al contrario, parece que me está retando. Cuando pone su brazo alrededor de Miley, llevándola aún más cerca, la respuesta está clara.

Quiere un reto.

Así que bueno, si es un reto lo que quiere, un reto tendrá.

-No hay necesidad de apresurarse para encontrar a ese alguien especial - Llevo mi mano hacia la espalda de Jen, y empiezo a dibujar círculos ahí con mis dedos. Siento que un escalofrío nace en ella y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando noto el efecto que tengo en ella. La acaricio como si estuviera calmando a un niño, de manera suave y amorosa.

Ellen asiente a modo de acuerdo antes de cambiar el tema de la conversa.

-He oído que empezareis a filmar En Llamas pronto. ¿Estáis esperando algo en particular?

-Bueno, hay muchas escenas que serán geniales. Sólo me gustaría que Gale tuviera otro interés amoroso que Miley pudiera interpretar- Dice Liam sonriendo, mientras la mira con admiración.

Las manos de Miley se disparan en el aire.

-¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!- Con esto acto se gana una ronda de risas y unos cuantos "aaaws" cuando Liam toma su mano.

Los ojos de Liam viajan hacia los mios durante un segundo, y sé que tengo que intensificar mi parte del juego. Levanto a Jen y la coloco en mi regazo. Me siento satisfecho cuando consigo un aplauso aún más grande de la multitud con diversos chillidos. Siento a Jen mirándome, pero la ignoro y mantengo mis ojos en el público.

-¡Wow!-Chilla Ellen-Parece que vosotros dos estáis muy juntos. Nicholas debe tener competencia.

-Sí, mejor que esté alerta-bromeo, haciendo que la multitud explote de emoción otra vez.

Ahora Ellen se centra en Miley, preguntándole sobre su cumpleaños, que está cerca. Me distraigo otra vez porque mi atención está en Liam. Es obvio que voy a ganar la competición, pero aún así, intento rematar la faena tocando a Jen.

Aprieto ligeramente sus caderas, feliz de que ella esté tan cerca de mi.

El resto de la entrevista no vale mucho, aunque Ellen hace algunas bromas y Miley ríe de manera demasiado alta. Mientras tanto y de manera sorprendente, Jen sigue sentada en mi regazo.

La entrevista está a punto de acabar así que Ellen rematar la faena.

-Bueno, ha sido genial veros a todos. ¡Volver cuando queráis!

Jen asiente.

-Lo haremos.

La audiencia nos aplaude a modo de despedida mientras Liam besa a MIley en los labios. Soy consciente que no puedo sobrepasar ese límite, así que mantengo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jen.

Cuando salimos del set, nos apabullen los paparazzi.

-Josh, Jen, ¿Sois la nueva pareja del momento?

-¿Qué os parece el nombre de "Joshifer"?

-Josh, ¿tienes sentimientos hacia Jennifer?

-Jen, ¿Qué pensará tu novio?

-¡Josh!-Dice Jen. Aparentemente está sonriendo, pero sé que está apretando los dientes.-¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿Ahora?.

Antes que pueda contestar, me veo empujado fuera de la emboscada de los paparazzi dentro de un armario. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro a una Jennifer Lawrence furiosa.

-¿Qué narices ha sido eso? -Su voz desprende veneno.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero no puedo formular ni una palabra. ¿Cómo le puedo contar que Liam y yo estábamos manteniendo una competición silenciosa sobre cual de los dos podría mostrar más amor hacia sus chicas?

-¿Y bien?

Al final, sólo soy capaz de decir una palabra.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Qué lo sientes? Déjame decirte una cosa. Tienes muchas narices para hacer algo así en televisión. ¿Quién te crees que eres? -Las lágrimas se están formando en sus ojos mientras pronuncia estas palabras. No puedo imaginarme porqué, pero me siento fatal. Intento calmarla extendiendo la mano cuando ella me abofetea. Estoy en shock. Cuando la veo salir del armario, con lágrimas en los ojos me doy cuenta que me lo merezco.


	2. Bebiéndome mis problemas

Mis ojos se abren de golpe al oír un ruido repentino. Intento hacer como si no lo hubiera oído, pero lo oigo otra vez... son pasos en el piso de abajo. Me arrastro lentamente fuera de la cama y voy al piso de abajo, preparado para cualquier cosa que se ponga en mi camino. Enciendo las luces y estas descubren a Jen, que está sentada en medio de mi sala de estar.

Respiro aliviado

-Oh, eres tu. Me has asus..

Mi frase es cortada porque me asaltan unos labios. Sus labios. Estoy muy confundido así que me quedo ahí como una tabla. Sus manos buscan el camino hacia mi torso y la permito explorar. Me besa aún más fuerte, empujandome con sus manos en mi pecho hasta que me tumba en el sofá.

-Josh...-Ronronea, haciendo que mi nivel de temperatura suba a niveles muy peligrosos. Jen se coloca encima mio y nuestros labios se encuentran otra vez. Me siento como el mayor gilipollas del mundo, pero estoy disfrutando de manera impresionante. Ni de lejos soy el típico chico que va detrás de las chicas y hace que hagan cosas que ellas no quieres hacer, pero con Jen aquí, besándome así, no la puedo parar ahora. Todo va demasiado rápido y sólo soy consciente de una cosa. Quiero más.  
Su mano sigue su camino debajo de mi camiseta, haciéndome gemir. Levanta mi camiseta encima de mi cabeza y...

Me levanto. De verdad ahora.

Me doy cuenta que he estado sudando mientras estoy estirado, respirando con dificultad. No me puedo creer que acabe de soñar con Jen de una manera tan sucia. Prácticamente la estaba violando sin su permiso.  
La verdad es que no es la primera vez que sueño con una chica en ámbito sexual, pero nunca había sido tan intenso. Me levanto y decido aclarar mi insana mente con una botella de leche. Miro al reloj y me doy cuenta que sólo es medianoche. Cojo el teléfono y hago una llamada.

-¿Liam?¿Estás ocupado?

**X**

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe el silencio y me levanto, sabiendo quien es. Abro la puerta y entra, sosteniendo un paquete de doce cervezas.

-Espero que no te importe. Estaba planeando tomármelas yo mismo de todos modos-Dice. Me encojo de hombros mientras las coloca en la encimera.- Espero que no sigas cabreado por lo de la entrevista. Sólo te estaba probando

-Ni de broma, ¡fui el ganador!-Me burlo.

Liam esboza una sonrisa.

-Si claro, y por eso tienes esa pequeña marca roja en tu mejilla.

Mi mano viaja hacia mi mejilla, y recuerdo como Jen me abofeteó menos de 24 horas atrás. Demasiado surrealista. Estuvo fuera de lugar. Me dolió un poquito. Debo acordarme de no hacer que Jen se vuelva a cabrear tanto hasta el punto que abuse de mi, porque tiene las de ganar.

-Hablando de Jen, me gustaria saber porque me has llamado a estas horas. Sé que tiene que ver con ella-Dice Liam.

El sueño. Me habia olvidado de porque estaba hablando con Liam, incluso sabiendo que esa era la razón por la que se encontraba aquí. Respiro hondo, miro abajo y empiezo con la historia.

-De acuerdo, ha pasado. He tenido un sueño en el cual ella venía a mi casa y estábamos a punto de... tener ciertos trabajos íntimos en el sofá.

Hay un largo silencio antes que hable por fin.

-Eso duele. ¿Crees que te gusta?

Me encojo de hombros otra vez.

-¿Importaria, acaso? Tiene como novio a ese precioso Nick. -No puedo evitarlo, pero suena eso ha sonado de manera increíblemente celosa, aunque no me importa. Le pido a Liam que me pase una cerveza.

**X**

Ando de manera vergonzosa hacia la cámara del móvil de Liam, intentando bailar y cantar la canción "Friday" de Rebecca Black. Mi forma de bailar es torpe, así que simplemente doy vueltas y digo que estoy bailando. Mi forma de cantar no es mejor. Nunca he sabido como cantar en el tono, y muchas veces mi voz se rompía, haciendo que Liam se riera como un maníaco.  
Ni siquiera recuerdo como hemos llegado a esta situación, pero estoy demasiado embriagado por el alcohol para que me importe. Cuando la canción acaba, nos reímos por el placer de hacerlo.

-Me pregunto qué pensará Jen de este video.-Bufa Liam

Pongo mi cara más atractiva.

-Ella pensará que soy sexy-Gruño seductoramente-pero nunca seré tan sexy como ella.

-¿Así que Jen es sexy?

-¡Super sexy!-Levanto mis manos para dar énfasis.

Liam se ríe entre dientes mientras me sigue alrededor de la cocina mientras doy vueltas en circulos.

-Ahora admite que la quieres

-¡La quiero, la quiero, la quiero!-Mascullo, aún dando vueltas.

-¡Díselo a la cámara!

Intento recuperar el equilibrio y cojer el teléfono en mis manos. Miro a través de los ojos de la cámara como si estuviera mirando a Jen.

-Te quiero, Jennifer Lawrence

Una vez dicho esto, me caigo al suelo, haciendo que Liam se ría de manera histérica. Tengo demasiado sueño para levantarme, así que me quedo en el suelo riendo como un idiota.

Le oigo parar la grabación del video.

-¡Esto va a YouTube!

Tropiezo con mis propios pies.

-¡Seré una estrella de YouTube y una estrella de las películas!

Sigo dando vueltas en el suelo, y mi estómago empieza a dar vueltas también. Seguramente no ha sido mi mejor idea. Voy a trompicones hacia el baño y hundo mi cabeza en el inodoro justo a tiempo para que el vómito salga de mi boca.

-Bueno, eso es asqueroso-Señala Liam.

-Liam - Digo de manera ahogada una vez he acabado de vomitar.

-¿Sí?

-Hemos cerveza demasiado bebido - Esta es la última cosa sin sentido que digo antes de perder el conocimiento.


	3. Confesiones agridulces

Un tortazo.

Así vuelvo a la realidad.

Estoy echado al lado del retrete, con babas cayendo por mi mejilla.

Pero que sexy soy.

Cuándo miro arriba, encuentro a la persona que me ha abofeteado.

-Espero que eso te haga despertar-Dice.

-¿Miley? -Murmuro-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y cómo has entrado?

-Relájate, Liam me ha dejado pasar.-Comenta mientras pone una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y dónde está?

Un gemido ahogado me contesta. Me levanto del suelo y noto una punzada de dolor. Joder, el dolor de cabeza es insoportable.  
Sigo a Miley hasta mi habitación y veo a Liam ahí, echado en mi cama. Que asco, seguramente ha vomitado más de una vez sobre mis sábanas... las tendré que lavar luego.

-¿Realmente era necesario abofetearme?-Digo, frotándome las mejillas. Es muy difícil estar de pie, así que cojo sitio en la silla que hay en una esquina.

-Bueno, considerando lo que hiciste anoche...está bantante claro que te lo mereces.-Dice.

¿Anoche? ¿Que puede haber pasado?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.

Mientras Miley se sienta a mi lado saca su teléfono.

-Tal vez esto refresque tu memoria.

Va a YouTube y teclea la siguiente frase en el buscador: "Josh y yo pasándolo bien."

Me la quedo mirando, muy confundido, pero me dice que siga mirando.

Dios.

En el video aparezco yo, bailando como un idiota. En fin, eso no sería tan malo si no hubiera empezado a cantar de un modo tan jodidamente malo.

-No puedo mirar esto-Murmuro.

-Bueno, ¡aún se pone mejor!-Dice Miley. Estoy en un estado en el que ni siquiera puedo entender el sarcasmo, pero aún así me pregunto que narices habré echo.

Y entonces, oigo con horror como Liam pronuncia el nombre de Jen. "No, definitivamente esto no será bueno"-Pienso.  
Siento que me arrancan las entrañas cuando me veo a mi mismo diciendo cuánto la amo y lo sexy que es.

-Esto va a acabar mal...-Digo.

-Lo sé, ¿vale?. ¡El título hace pensar que sois gays!

Esta chica no se entera de nada.

-¡Miley! ¿No te das cuenta que Jen puede verlo?

-¡Oh!-Susurra-Pues es verdad. Ya lo he borrado de la cuenta de Liam, pero muchas personas ya lo han visto y lo han publicado en otras páginas...

Nos interrumpe otro gemido de Liam. Supongo que ha bebido más que yo, porque Miley va corriendo a ayudarle, sujetando una toalla mojada en sus mejillas.  
Me doy cuenta que sólo puedo hacer una cosa. Hablar con Jen. Me levanto y voy hacia mi coche sin caerme, sorprendentemente.

-¿Pero dónde te crees que vas?

-Voy a hablar con Jen.

-Ni de broma con la resaca que llevas. Te llevaré yo.-Noto que se está burlando de mí, pero bah, que más da. Nunca lo habria pensado, pero estoy agradecido de que se haya ofrecido. Si ya me cuesta pensar, imagínate conducir. Coje sus llaves y le da un suave beso a Liam en la frente.

-Se bueno.- Él le contesta con otro gemido.

-Las cosas que hago por vosotros...-Susurra Miley.

**X**

-No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres, ya lo sabes-Le digo a Miley mientras subimos las escaleras hacia casa de Jen. Por suerte, mi resaca ha disminuido considerablemente con unas pastillas que me ha dado. Ya casi no noto nada.

Suelta un 'pssshh'.

-No seas idiota, Josh. Jen seguramente estará furiosa contigo y como soy una amiga muy leal, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Sé que deberia estar agradecido por todo lo que me ha ayudado, pero no puedo evitar sentir que está haciendo todo esto para que Jen y yo acabemos liándola. Justo cuando voy a llamar a la puerta, oigo una voz que sale de dentro de la casa.

-¿Cómo has podido?

-¿A qué te refieres con "cómo he podido"? ¡No he echo nada!

-¡Ese chico va detrás de ti y no eres capaz de pararlo!

-¿Ese chico?. Su nombre es Josh.

-¿A si? Pues _Josh_ quiere algo más que amistad contigo.Ha dicho que te ama y te ha llamado sexy, por el amor de Dios. ¿Y qué harás, Jen? ¿Desnudarte?¿Enseñarle lo sexy que eres?

No hay respuestas, simplemente sollozos silenciosos.

-Recuerda sólo una cosa. Se supone que debes amarme a mi, no a él.

La puerta se abre de golpe y muestra a un Nicholas Hoult muy, muy cabreado. Nuestros ojos se juntan, diciendo milliones de cosas sin decir nada en realidad. Después, aprieta los dientes, aparta la mirada, y se va.  
Miro a través de la puerta, ahora abierta, y veo a Jen, asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Verla así me hace querer agarrarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estará bien, que todo pasará, incluso cuando la situación en la que estamos es cualquier cosa menos buena.

-Te lo dejo a ti.-Dice Miley, ignorando su promesa.

Cierro la puerta sin romper mi mirada con ella, con Jen. Con mucho cuidado voy hacia ella, sin estar seguro de como reaccionará.

-Siéntate-Me ordena.

Hago lo que me dice y segundos después se une a mi lado.

-Yo...bueno, he visto el video.-Dice, con una voz apenas audible.

Me uno al tono de su voz.

-Oh.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un inaguantable silencio.

-Lo siento. Liam vino a casa, trajo bebida y... -Mierda, estoy dando rodeos y necesito ir al grano-Yo no queria decir todo lo que dije.

Jen niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que no me importa.-Estoy confundido, así que asiento con la cabeza para animarla a continuar.

-No me importa que hayas dicho que me ames. No em importa que hayas dicho que soy sexy. ¡No me importa como trataste en esa entrevista, abrazándome! -Las lágrimas que habitaban en sus ojos empiezan a caer por sus mejillas.

-Te abofeteé porque estaba cabreada conmigo misma. ¡Me sentí culpable por ser más feliz entre tus brazos que en los de Nick!-Empieza a sollozar y... joder, no puedo aguantar verla así de destrozada. Cojo un mechón de su pelo rubio y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.

-Josh...-Susurra, tocando la mano [_MI _mano]que reposa en su cara.-Creo que deberiamos separarnos durante un tiempo y no ser amigos. Sé que tenemos que hacer varias peliculas juntos, y entonces pretendré que no pasa nada, pero sacando ese momento prefiero pensar que es mejor que estemos separados.

Asiento, sabiendo que eso es lo último que quiero hacer. Pero es lo que ella quiere, y no puedo luchar contra sus deseos. La miro por última vez antes de sacar mi mano de su pelo y marcharme. Fuera, Miley me espera en el coche, ansiosa por saber que ha pasado. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar.

Hoy no.

**Hola! Hasta este capítulo no habia puesto ningún comentario,¡ pero quiero que me escribais algún review para saber que pensáis de la traducción! ¿Os gusta? ¿La odiais? :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Quiero lo que no puedo tener

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Jen y yo nos vimos por última vez. Dos meses horribles. Todo esto es tan raro... desde que empezamos Los Juegos Hambre, salíamos juntos casi cada dia, y ahora no nos vemos. Cada dia está lleno de entrevistas sin sentido y sesiones fotográficas aburridas, y cuando Liam trae a Miley, ella no para de sacar su estúpida risa en ese tono tan elevado. Fantástico.

Supongo que mi cuerpo irradiaba indiferencia hacia todo, porque Liam intentó llevarme a clubs de striptease y mi mejor amigo, Avan Jogia, intentó juntarme con su co-protagonista, Ariana Grande. Bueno, Ariana es mona, pero aunque ya hemos salido un par de veces no nos veo juntos, sobre todo porque no puedo parar de pensar en Jen. Su forma de reir, la manera en la que me mira con sus pestañas, que brillan al sol, la forma en la que mete la pata y la cara que pone, la cara más bonita del mundo.

Me golpeo en la cabeza con el dedo por pensar como esos chicos asquerosamente cursis de las novelas románticas.

Me miro una vez más en el espejo para asegurarme que estoy presentable. Hoy es la fiesta de Alexander Ludwig, Cato en la pelicula de Los Juegos del Hambre. Es una fiesta-reunión del estilo la-última-vez-que-estamos-juntos, ya que más de la mitad del cast de la primera película no estará en _En Llamas_.

Estoy bastante guapo. Llevo una camisa negra, una corbata azul eléctrico y unos tejanos grises. Bueno, es el típico-Josh-Hutcherson-look, menos por el asqueroso pelo rubio. Joder, no puedo esperar a volver a teñirmelo de negro.

-¿Estás listo?-Pregunta Liam desde la puerta. Su pelo está negro otra vez, adaptándose a su papel de Gale. Asiento y empezamos a andar.

X

Cuando llegamos, la puerta está abierta y puedo oír la música que atraviesa mi pecho. Jackie Emerson, la comedreja, nos recibe en la puerta. Nos da a ambos un abrazo breve permitiendonos entrar.

-¡Alex!-Chilla una voz femenina en el fondo de la casa-¡Bájame!

Alex se ríe mientras Isabelle Furhman se pelea con su hombro. Pobrecita, se cree que bajará por sí sola.

-Vaale-El rubio acepta a regañadientes y la baja.

"Hey Alex," I say.

-¡Qué tal, Alex!-Digo.

Su cara se ilumina cuando nos ve.

-¡Hey! ¡Me alegro que hayáis podido venir con todo el lío de la nueva película!

"We're glad to come," Liam says.

-Nos alegra haber venido-Dice Liam.

Me abstengo de seguir con la conversación porque quiero ver quien está en la fiesta. Joder, ahí está Jen con su pelo teñido de marrón otra vez, de pie en la esquina hablando con Leven Rambin y Wes Bently. No puedo evitar mirarla más tiempo de lo que debería mientras se ríe con ganas de algo que Wes dice.

-Ya sabes que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien.

Echo una mirada alrededor para encontrarme a Alex con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Yo..Bueno..Eh-Tartamudeo antes que mis mejillas se enciendan. Puedo ver que está disfrutando este momento por la sonrisa torcida que mantiene en su cara.

-No te preocupes tío-Dice mientras golpea mis hombros- Yo te ayudo.

Le miro muy confundido antes que corra hacia el stereo, bajando el volumen de la música.

-¡Escuchar!-Todo el mundo lo mira-Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, es el momento de empezar con nuestra primera tarea. ¡El juego de la botella!

No me lo puedo creer. Lo miro suplicante, intentando que cambie lo que acaba de decir, pero sólo me sonríe. No puedo evitar el desastre que se avecina ahora que todo el mundo se está sentando en círculo sobre la alfombra del salón. Respiro profundamente y me coloco junto a Liam, preparandome mentalmente para todo lo que pueda ocurrir.

Leven,Glimmer en la película, se ofrece voluntaria para empezar. Gira la botella y esta se para en Isabelle.  
Todo el mundo se ríe por lo vergonzosa que resulta la situación, pero a Leven no parece importarle.

-Vamos, ven aquí-Ríe antes de besar sus mejillas.

Ahora es el turno de Isabelle, y cuando la botella para, lo hace en frente de Alex. Sonríe ampliamente antes que Alex levante las cejas. Isabelle hace como si nada y le da un beso en los labios muy rápido, que acaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jen la golpea en las costillas a modo de broma cuando ve que Isabelle se está ruborizando.

Cuando Alex coje la botella, el sector femenino parece ansioso. Y, como no, para enfrente de no otra que Miss Jennifer Lawrence. Prácticamente siento como mi piel se pone verde de envidia viendo como el espacio entre ellos se va reduciendo. Me encojo cuando Jen se inclina para poder besarlo mejor. Después de lo que supongo que han sido millones de años, se separan sonriendo como idiotas.

-¿Celoso?-El aliento de Leven golpea mi nuca.

-¡NO!-Digo. Varias cabezas se giran en mi dirección... tal vez lo he dicho demasiado fuerte. Leven suelta una risa, es evidente que no me cree.

"Jen's turn!" Isabelle says.

-¡Es el turno de Jen!-Dice Isabelle

Jen coje la botella y la gira hasta que se para en Jackie. Entonces suelta una risa incomoda.

-Bueno, está bien.-Dice antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Jackie coje la botella, esta se para en el último sitio en el que habia pensado.

Frente a mi.

Me quedo en shock. Durante unos segundos, sólo miro fijamente a la botella, sin creerme realmente que se me señala a mi. Después, levanto la mirada para mirar a Jen, y parece que está celosa. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que seguramente ella tampoco tiene ganas de ver como me beso con alguien más.

Es la hora de la venganza.

Le regalo a Jen una sonrisa entre dientes antes de girarme hacia Jackie y aplastar mis labios con los de ella, incluso cuando se supone que deberia ser ella la que me besara a mi. Sus labios saben a gloss de fresas mezclado con pizza. No es exactamente lo que hubiera soñado, pero cualquier cosa que llame la atención de Jen me sirve.  
Escucho un par de silbidos mientras acaricio su cara con mis manos. Prácticamente siento a Jen tirarme miradas envenenadas mientras sigo besando a Jackie.  
Me separo de ella y veo como sonrie salvajemente, casi con lujuria.

"You know, I was supposed to kiss you."

-Ya sabes debería haberte besado yo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-Digo mientras me encojo de hombros-No he podido controlarme.

I'm about to take the bottle when Jen coughs. "This game is boring, let's play something else," she says, not meeting my eyes. Everyone agrees. I don't really mind, I'm too satisfied with the fact that I finally got a reaction out of Jen.

Justo cuando iba a cojer la botella para girarla, Jen tose para interrumpirme.

-Este juego es muy aburrido, venga, ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo más?-Dice, sin mirarme a los ojos. Todo el mundo asiente.  
La verdad es que no me importa, ya que estoy demasiado contento por el hecho de que finalmente he conseguido que Jen tenga alguna reacción respecto a mi.

X

Hoy es el primer dia de filmación de En Llamas, y no ha ocurrido nada interesante; es exactamente igual que cuando filmamos la primera parte. Hubo muchas bromas mientras Liam ponia su cara larga y Jennifer conocía al nuevo director.  
Los únicos aspectos nuevos fueron algunos miembros del cast y el hecho que Jen me rechazó la mirada todo el dia. INcluso cuando estábamos rodando nuestras escenas, sus ojos eran fríos, sin calidez. Era evidente que aún estaba cabreada por el beso que tuve con Jackie, pero fue ella la que dijo que no deberiamos ser amigos, así que intento olvidar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que nace en la boca de mi estómago.

-¡Esto es todo!-Dice el director, liberándonos de este dia de mierda. Me quito el maquillaje de la pelicula y me sacudo el pelo, antes perfectamente peinado pero ahora algo revuelto. Me voy directo al camerino, feliz por estar solo y por poder quitarme la ropa, cuándo de repente, la puerta se abre de golpe. Tampoco pedía tanto para estar un ratito a solas.  
Me giro y me encuentro con Jen, que avanza directa hacia mi. No tengo tiempo para procesar lo que está haciendo, y me pilla con la guardia absolutamente baja cuando me coje del pelo y empuja mis labios junto a los suyos. Siento como su lengua pasa por mi labio inferior y no puedo negarle el acceso a mi boca. Coloco mis manos en su cintura mientras batallamos por el domingo de las lenguas.

Jen me aparta, mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido, y miro dentro de sus ojos grises, esperando a oír lo que me tenga que decir.

-Así debería ser un beso de verdad.

Y se va por la puerta.

Toco mis labios con mis dedos, intentando pensar racionalmente lo que acaba de pasar.

Jen me acaba de besar y no ha sido un sueño.


	5. La peor cena de la historia

Jen y yo. Besándonos. Así van pasando los dias siguientes.

Después de filmar juntos las escenas de En Llamas, viene a mi camerino, me besa, y se va. Joder, me encanta esta situación.

Creo que es evidente que cuando dijo "deberíamos evitarnos" en verdad quería decir "vamos a enrollarnos cada dia". No estoy seguro de porqué permito que esto ocurra, pero el hecho es que lo hago.  
Respecto a Nick, sólo puedo pensar que no se debe comportar bien con Jen si ella se acerca a mi de esta manera. Si es lo suficientemente gilipollas como para dejar esos dulces labios estar solos cada dia, a mi no me importa hacerles compañia.

Es viernes por la tarde y el director nos ha dejado libre el resto del día. Estoy ligeramente ansioso. La verdad es que tengo los besos de Jen cada día, pero hay algo en ellos... algo que me intoxica y me hace desear más. Estoy desesperado por llegar a mi camerino y , una vez dentro, espero a que entre por la puerta. Cuando ya han pasado cinco minutos, me empiezo a preocupar. Normalmente llega a la vez que yo, aparentemente tan hambrienta de mis besos como yo de los suyos.  
De cualquier modo, empiezo a quitarme la ropa, primero la camiseta, sabiendo que si Jen llega no le importará en absoluto.

Un golpecito suave sale de la puerta. Qué raro. A Jen no le importan las maneras, simplemente entra, coje lo que quiere y se va. Con un sentimiento extraño, voy hacia la puerta y la abro. Joder, ahí está Ariana Grande, la cual, por cierto, se muerde el labio al verme sin camiseta.

-Oh, Josh. ¿Este nuevo look es para mi?.-Me siento muy incómodo cuando empieza a trazar dibujitos en mi pecho desnudo con su dedo.

-No exactamente.- Río nerviosamente, apartando su mano.

-Vamos a ir al grano, ¿de acuerdo?. Te ofrezco otra cita. ¿Qué te parece hoy?.- Ariana agita sus ojos. Qué mal coquetea.

-Erm...-Intento pensar una manera educada de decir que no. Cómo no, mi buena suerte es tal que estoy ocupado todas las noches menos hoy.

-Si te ayuda a decidirte, Avan podría traer otra cita y tal.

No sé que me impulsa a decir que si. Tal vez son sus grandes ojos marrones que me miran fijamente o mi deseo de acabar ya con esta conversación.

-¡Genial!.-Me da un suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Tengo una cita. Con Ariana Grande. Maravilloso. Y por si algo podia ir peor, veo a Jen en la esquina. Debe haber visto todo el incidente. Suelto un gemido que resume como de complicada se ha vuelto mi vida.

X

-Ak!

-No te muevas.

-Pero...Umph!

-No me lo pones nada fácil.

-Sólo acaba rápido.

-Casi he acabado. Pero continua con tu historia.-Avan sigue presionando mientras aprieta los choques de mi corbata.

-Me besó en la mejilla y Jen lo vió todo. Estoy echo mierda. Me siento como un...Ugh!-Gruño otra vez porque me está apretando demasiado fuerte.

-Y ya está.-Avan ríe de broma. Parece ser que ha disfrutado haciendome sufrir.

-Hora de ir a nuestras citas.-Digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que ser romántico. Y, por cierto, Jen lo entenderá cuando se lo expliques. Relájate y disfruta de esta velada que vamos a disfrutar con nuestras buenas amigas.

-Lo que tú digas.-Murmuro. Intento adelantarlo pero me bloquea.

-Dame una sonrisa

-¿Qué dices?

-Dame una sonrisa como esta.-Sonríe a modo de ejemplo.

-¿Y por qué debería sonreir?

-Porque estás de mal humor. Ahora, sonríe.-Rechazo mover las comisuras de la boca una vez más. Avan, con dos dedos mueve mis mejillas hasta formar una especie de sonrisa.-Perfecto. Ahora podemos irnos.

Llegamos al restaurante unos veinte minutos tarde. No es la mejor manera manera de tratar a unas señoritas, pero tal vez esto ayudará a que Ariana se aleje de mi. Avan habla con el maitre para confirmar nuestra reserva y, después, nos dirige hasta nuestra mesa.  
Ahí está Ariana, ¿quién está a su lado? ¿Esa es... Victoria Justice? ¿Mi ex-novia? ¿Avan la ha elegido a ella entre todo el abanico de chicas que estan dispuestas a quedar con él?  
Lo miro de reojo para asesinarlo mentalmente, pero ya está sentado al lado de Victoria, ignorando mis miradas fatales.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-Pregunta Ariana, enterlazando su brazo con el mío.

-Problemas con la corbata.-Dice Avan mientras se ríe entre dientes. Normalmente me habría reído con un comentario como ese, pero no puedo ignorar un sentimiento extraño viendo a mi ex sentada al otro lado de la mesa con mi mejor amigo.

-Josh.

-Victoria.

-Bueno...eh...¿como has estado?-Victoria parece sentir la necesidad de preguntarme cualquier tonteria, pero sé que en verdad no quiere hacerlo.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien.

Se hace un silencio que rápidamente se interrumpe por una risa aguda de Ariana.

-Bueno, ¿no os lo pasáis bien?

-Sí. Bien-Repito, _tal vez_ en un tono un poquito demasiado sarcástico

Avan empieza a hablar con Victoria, y siento que empiezo a perdonarlo por meterme en todo este lío.

Me inclino hacia Ariana para susurrarle al oído. Entonces, ella suelta un "aaaaay..." y me doy cuenta que piensa que estoy coqueteando con ella. Si Jen y yo estuviéramos juntos en una cita, ella nunca encontraría aspectos románticos en todo lo que hiciera, simplemente disfrutaríamos de la compañia del otro sin falsear un amor empalagoso que no existe. Desearía que ahora mismo Jen estuviera aquí ahora conmigo en vez de esta tonta pelirroja.  
En cualquier caso, pronuncio la frase que le quería decir al oído de todos modos, como si ninguno de estos pensamientos hubieran pasado por mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Avan iba a traer a Victoria?

Creo que mi tono borde la ha pillado con la guardia baja.

-¿Y por qué te importa?-Lo pregunta en un tono tan inocente que _casi_ me siento mal.

-Porque simplemente no-Una emboscada de paparazzi nos envuelve y corta mi respuesta. Como estamos bastante acostumbrados, posamos con naturalidad para las camaras, mientras nos bombardean con distintas preguntas.

-Avan, ¿estás saliendo con Victoria?

-Victoria, ¿Aún tienes sentimientos por Josh?

-Josh, ¿cómo puedes tener una cita con alguien si estás enamorado de Jennifer?

La última pregunta me da una bofetada de realidad porque aún no tengo claros mis sentimientos sobre Jen, así que mantengo una sonrisa falsa y actúo como si no oyera nada.

-Ariana, ¿como es posible que tengas una cita con Josh si sabes que él ama a Jennifer?

La pelirroja coje mi mano y fuerza que nuestros dedos se enterlazan. Las cámaras nos comen vivos.

-Espero que no ame a Jen, porque ahora mismo estamos teniendo una cita. ¿A que te gusto, Joshy?

Suelta una risilla horrible una vez más mientras me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Puaj. Joshy.

Incluso tengo un repulsivo apodo en su vocabulario.

Pero las cámaras lo quieren. Nos sacan muchísimas fotos y soy consciente que parece que estemos totalmente enamorados.

-¿Nos podríais dar un poco de privacidad?-Dice Victoria. Los paparazzi no la escuchan y siguen sacando fotos, tantas que empiezo a quedarme ciego por los flashes.

-¡Eh! Ha dicho que nos dejéis solos. ¿No podéis iros?.-Pregunta Avan de manera un poquito más agresiva. Los paparazzi siguen como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, y la muchedumbre incluso se hace mayor. Dudo mucho que nos vayan a dejar solos. En medio de esta múltitud de flases me encuentro con los ojos de Avan. Los dos sabemos que esta cita no está siendo agradable para nadie.

-Deberíamos irnos-Dice Victoria, leyéndonos la mente a Avan y a mi. Ambos asentimos antes de intentar pasar a través de toda esa multitud de extraños que están tan interesados en nuestras vidas. Por suerte, llegamos al coche sin muchos problemas. Llevo a Avan y a Victoria a casa, y ahora en el coche sólo queda Ariana. Sorprendentemente, está bastante callada durante todo el trayecto. Sin risillas. Sin coquetear. Nada.

Cuando llegamos a su casa se quita el cinturón mientras dice:

-Gracias por intentar que nuestra segunda cita funcionara. ¿Podríamos intentar tener una tercera...?

Asiento, incluso sabiendo que eso es lo último que pienso hacer en mi vida. Entonces, ella me sonríe de manera dulce una última vez antes de entrar en su casa.

Empiezo a conducir de vuelta a casa, cuando siento que reconozco esta zona. Todo me resulta familiar, como si hubiera estado aquí un millón de veces sin darme cuenta dónde realmente estaba. De repente, veo una casa y el recuerdo me golpea. Este es el barrio de Jen. Me agarro al volante intentando no mirar hacia ahí, pero no puedo controlarme. Miro para ver si veo algo o a alguien, y ahí está.

Jen, con la cara plantada en los escalones de entrada, aparentemente incosciente.

Notas: Bueno, vamos avanzando! En este capítulo he recibido un review y dos alertas o así :3 Jajaja, vamos! Poner un comentario :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Besos y algo más

Doy un volantazo con el coche para llegar hasta a ella, y en pocos segundos estoy arrodillado a su lado.

-Jen, ¿estás bien?.-Nadie me contesta.

-Jen, ¿puedes oírme? Vamos joder, ¡Despierta!.-Digo con urgencia, sacudiéndo su cuerpo. Me empiezo a preocupar cuando su cara sigue plantada en el suelo sin moverse, así que saco mi telefóno para llamar a una ambulancia. Entonces, una mano me sujeta la cintura. Parece que Jen se ha conseguido poner de pie. Menos mal.

Me levanto con ella y la dejo apoyarse en mi hombro. Jen lleva un vestido negro muy ajustado y sus ojos no paran de caerse, como si fuera un gran esfuerzo para ella mantenerlos abiertos. Por otra parte, salta a la vista que lleva unos pelos que parece que se acabe de levantar.

_¿Dónde ha estado?_

-Josh...- Tropieza con sus propios pies y cae sobre mi. El olor a alcohol es abrumador.- Estoy bien.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, no lo dudo. Venga, vamos dentro.-Cojo su mano pero ella la rechaza.

-¡No!-Dice mientras hace pucheros.-¡No quiero ir contigo!

-Claro que quieres...-Me doy cuenta que parece que estoy hablando con una cría. Encima, se pone a dar pataditas al suelo como una niña de cinco años. Madre mía, ¡está teniendo una rabieta!

-¡Pues entonces no voy a ningún sitio!

Suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te cuelge de mi hombro y te lleve dentro yo mismo?

-No lo harías.

La cojo por las piernas y la pongo en mis hombros.

-Bueno, en realidad creo que podría.

-¡Déjame en el suelo!-Protesta mientras intenta soltarse de mis brazos. Abro la puerta haciendo caso omiso a sus lamentos. No es la primera vez que estoy en su casa, así que la llevo con cuidado a la puerta del fondo de la sala y entro en su habitación. La dejo en la cama y me siento en el borde.

-¿Cariño, recuerdas dónde te emborrachaste tanto?-Pregunto

-¿Cariño? ¿No llamas así a Jackie y a Ariana? Parece que te gustan las pelirrojas eh...-Dice amargamente.

Me muerdo el labio intentando no reír. Me encanta que Jen esté celosa.

-No me gustan las pelirrojas. Pero igualmente, ¿Qué más te da? Tu tienes a Nick.

Sacude la cabeza antes de empezar a llorar. Con el corazón roto, la abrazo para que apoye la cabeza en mi pecho y le acaricio el pelo. Cuando los lloros empiezan a ser más fuertes, la intento calmar balanceándola suavemente.

-¡Me ha engañado!-Chilla-¡El muy gilipollas me ha puesto los cuernos!

Por mis venas empieza a correr un sentimiento de protección. ¿Nick tiene a una chica preciosa como Jen y le hace daño? La atraigo más hacia mi, como si por estar en mis brazos la pudiera proteger de todas las maldades del universo.

El volumen de los sollozos de Jen baja considerablemente mientras la acuno contra mi cuerpo.

-Tú no me harías esto si estuviéramos saliendo; eres un chico genial, cariñoso, atento...me tratarías bien...-Su mano empieza a deslizarse de su regazo y se acerca a mi zona de peligro.

Aparto su mano-¿Pero qué haces?

Jen sale de su posición y se coloca en mi regazo. Justo cuando voy a protestar empieza a besarme la mandíbula y la mente se me nubla.

-Josh, te necesito. Y ahora vas a descubrir cuanto.

La manera en la que gruñe mientras me da besos en el cuello me hace gemir de placer. Vuelve a su camino por la mandíbula y entonces sube hacia mi boca. Me doy cuenta ahora en lo mucho que he estado soñado a que llegue este momento, en lo mucho que la necesito junto a mi.

Entonces huelo el alcohol otra vez.

Evito que nuestros labios se encuentren otra vez.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando estés sobria... pero si quieres, me puedo quedar esta noche.

Asiente medio aturdida y sale de mi encima mío. La Jen que hace un momento me quería hacer _de_ _todo_, ahora parece agotada.

-Sí, porfavor.

La coloco cautelosamente bajo las mantas. Me saco el traje y la corbata, y me quedo en una camisa interior blanca y unos pantalones negros. Me meto en la cama con Jen, sin estar seguro de si debería tocarla o no.

-¿Y bien?-Su voz me pilla por sorpresa-¿A que esperas? Dame mimos.-Me ordena.

Riendo entre dientes, la envuelvo entre vis brazos.

-Lo que usted quiera, señorita Lawrence.

X

Me levanto con el sonido del vómito en mis oidos. Gimo mientras siento que a mi lado no hay nadie.

-¡Jen!-Llamo.

Me responden más ruidos vomitivos procedentes del lavabo. Me estiro antes de ir hacia el baño, y entonces veo a Jen agachada delante del lavabo.

No puedo controlar mis palabras cuando me inclino contra el marco de la puerta y digo:

-¿Cómo te va, Jen? ¿Te encuentras muy bien, eh?

-Que te jodan-murmura antes de de vomitar una vez más.

Me siento a su lado y dibujo circulos en su espalda, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lo siento.-Digo mientras le limpio el pelo empapado de sudor. Aún tarda un rato en parar de vomitar y hablar por fin.

-Creo que he acabado.

La ayudo a levantarse mientras la llevo hacia la cama. Intenta sentarse con la espalda recta pero no lo consigue, y su cabeza acaba descansando en mi hombro. Su aliento es horrible, todo sea dicho, pero intento ignorarlo al recordar como me sentí esa mañana que tuve la peor resaca de la historia.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-Susurro.

-Algunas cosas.- Jen se pasa la mano por el pelo.-Recuerdo haberme enfadado con Nick, ir a un club sola, que me ofrecieron una bebida que sabía rarisima, meterme en la cama contigo...-Hace una pausa, intentando recordar que más pasó.-Lo demás es confuso. ¿Me ayudas?

Me doy cuenta que hoy es el dia perfecto para hacerla rabiar, así que río maliciosamente antes de decir:

-Bueno...digamos que prácticamente me desnudaste.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe.

-¿Qué?¡Ni de broma!

-"Josh, te necesito. Y vas a descubrir cuánto".-La imito en mi mejor demostración de voz femenina.

Veo como todos los recuerdos atraviesas su cabeza.

-No...Esto no puede estar pasando.-Gime, poniéndose de pie.

Mi cuerpo se apodera de mi mente y mis brazos la cojen y la atraen otra vez haca mi. Dirijo mis labios hacia su oreja.

-La verdad es pensé que eras sexy.

No sé de dónde salen mis nuevos actos de chico-seguro-de-si-mismo-que-está-buenorro, pero estos envían escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Super sexy?-Pregunta Jen.

Me río antes de mirarla a los ojos. Algo dentro de esos orbes grises me hace hacer cosas que nunca podría explicar.

Como inclinarme para besarla.

Seguramente no es una buena idea, teniéndo en cuenta que acaba de vomitar, pero no veo como este momento no podría ser más perfecto. Nuestros labios se empiezan a tocar cuando mi teléfono vibra. Jen suspira mientras cojo el teléfono para ver quien narices me ha molestado.

Es un _Whats Upp_ de Ariana. Genial.

Parece ser que no bromeába con el tema de la tercera cita. Pero cuando abro el mensaje, veo:

-_Así que me engañas, ¿eh?_

Y debajo, hay una foto de Jen y yo besándonos.

**Nota:**

Hola! :D Parece que voy recibiendo los primeros reviews! :D Muchas gracias! Cualquier comentario o duda que tengáis, bueno, malo, regular... quiero conoceros :3

La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada, porque el fic original ha sido borrado de FanFiction y tengo miedo que a este le ocurra lo mismo. Recemos para que eso no ocurra.

_SweetyWeasleyBass_Muchas gracias por tu review en especial. Da gusto ver que alguien valora el trabajo que haces de este modo. Muchisisissimas gracias! :D

_Bea 29:_ La verdad es que sí, Josh la ha liado un poquito… Pero a ver como se las apaña!

_Adriana2011 _Gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización! :D Además, ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré actualizar aún más seguido! :D Un beso y gracias! Me motivas a seguir!


	7. Una mañana movidita

**CAPÍTULO 7. Una mañana movidita**

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Jen.

-Míralo tu misma-Digo mientras le paso el teléfono.

Veo como su cara va cambiando mientras ve el _WhatsUpp_ de Ariana.

-¿Es una foto del camerino, verdad?

Asiento.

-¡¿Cómo han podido hacerla?

-Ni idea…

Ella se levanta del suelo y va hacia su habitación mientras yo ando detrás. Se sienta en la cama y me pongo a su lado, pero rechaza cualquier contacto con mi mirada.

-¿Es mi culpa, verdad? El haberte besado sin tener en cuenta todo lo que eso nos comportaría si alguien nos pillaba… ¡Joder, soy una idiota! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que joder to-

Corto su frase con cariño cogiendo sus hombros y colocándolos con cuidado en la cama. Madre mía, está estirada en la cama _por mi culpa. _No sé a dónde quiero llegar con esto, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre para que pare su monólogo antes que decida suicidarse. Después, me inclino poco a poco hacia su cuello, y siento su pulso a través de mis labios cuando beso su piel. Cuando levanto la vista para mirarla, me doy cuenta que se ha puesto roja. Toda la zona de su cara, desde su frente hasta el sitio donde la he besado es de color granate.

-Ahora que estás tranquila…-Me mofo un poquito porque aún no ha dicho nada. Esta tranquilidad no dura mucho, ya que de repente intenta salir de esta extraña posición en la que está, pero evito que escape poniendo mi mano en su cintura. Me mira con ojos interrogantes, como si me viera por primera vez.

-¿Quién ha dicho que había acabado?-Me sorprende mi propia voz, ,el tono sexy que acabo de usar, pero parece que a Jen le encanta. Me inclino para besar su cuello otra vez más, cuando algo nos interrumpe.

Mi teléfono.

Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta mientras me aparto de la burbuja de espacio personal de Jen y saco el teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿Hola?

-¡JOSHUA RYAN HUTCHERSON!-Chilla una voz femenina. Podría identificar esa voz horrible voz femenina en cualquier lugar y cualquier ocasión. Es mi mánager.

-¡Qué tal Patricia!-Mantengo mi tono informal para no alimentar su furia. Supongo que esa foto le está causando muchos problemas y es mejor que no se cabree más.

-¡No puedes tener una cita con una chica y al día siguiente besarte con otra!

-¿Se ha filtrado?-Pregunto.

-¡Sí! ¡Y es portada en todas las revistas!-Oigo como coge aire, intentando calmarse- Vamos a ver… ya sabía que amabas a Jennifer, pero…

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no la amo!- Justo después de decir esto, me doy cuenta que he contestado demasiado rápido. Genial. Ahora parece que de verdad la quiero.

Podría jurar haber oído como está intentando disimular sus risitas.

-Cariño, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que no puedes mentirme.

-¿Por eso has llamado?-Digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No. Te he llamado para decirte que si no puedes mantenerte los pantalones abrochados, tendrás que compensarme. Y créeme, no te va a gustar.

-Pruébame.

-La prensa se os está comiendo vivos. Triángulo amoroso, ya sabes. Están reclamando que hagáis una sesión de fotos Ariana, Jennifer y tú.

Gimo.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

-Por desgracia, sí. He intentado que no tuvieras que hacerlo, pero si no quieres convertirte en el rompecorazones-Don Juan-cabronazo de Hollywood, debes hacerlo. Además, Ariana, _muy amablemente, _ha accedido a hacerlo, así que ya está prácticamente firmado.

La hostilidad con la que Patricia habla de Ariana hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Claramente no es su chica preferida.

-Bueno…¿Dónde es y a qué hora debemos estar?

Jen de repente se coloca sobre sus codos en la cama, y murmura: ¿Debemos? ¿Nosotros?

-Estudio 10 a las 12 en punto.

-Vale. Adios.-Cuelgo el teléfono.

-Me he perdido.-Dice Jen.

Suspiro.

–No te va a gustar.

-Pues dímelo de manera que me guste.

Veo como una sonrisa juguetona atraviesa su cara y me doy cuenta de lo que quiere. Me inclino otra vez sobre ella y empiezo a recorrer su brazo con mis dedos. Sus codos se relajan poquito a poco, y al final queda completamente estirada boca abajo y con los pies en alto. Está monísima.

-Bueno, como Ariana ha filtrado esa fotillo tenemos que ir a hacer una sesión de fotos en plan "Triángulo Amoroso".

-Genial. Como si mi dolor de cabeza no pudiera ir peor.-Se queja.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso-Me río entre dientes antes de llevar mi boca hacia su cuello otra vez. Le doy besos muy suaves que le hacen soltar gemiditos. De repente, paro.

-¿Jen?

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Qué es esto?

Frunce el ceño mientras dice: -¿A qué te refieres?

Salgo de encima de ella.-¿Qué somos?

-Josh, ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto más tarde?-Dice mientras deja escapar un suspiro y se levanta. Aún así, no me doy por vencido y cojo su mano.

-Hablémoslo ahora.

-No hay tiempo. Tenemos que arreglarnos para la sesión de fotos.

Son las 9 de la mañana y sé que tiene razón, pero no puedo evitar sentir que está retrasando nuestra pequeña conversación a propósito.

-Vale.-Digo, rindiéndome.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Seguramente saldré en quince minutos-Dice saliendo de la habitación.

X

El bacon chisporrotea contra la sartén mientras le doy la vuelta. Estando en Hollywood, casi nunca hay oportunidades de tener un desayuno normal, así que estoy intentando que Jen y comamos unos huevos con bacon, nada especial, pero mejor que una simple taza de café.

-¡Ahhhh!

El grito de Jen envía escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo y dejo caer la sartén al suelo, cosa que no me importa mucho porque ya estoy corriendo hacia el lavabo. Abro la puerta de golpe para encontrarme algo que jamás pensé que vería en mi vida.

Hostia puta.

Ahí está Jenniffer Lawrence completamente desnuda. Se me abre la boca mientras voy bajando mi mirada por su cuerpo, preguntándome que habré hecho para merecer la mejor vista del universo.

-¡Josh! ¿No me has oído?- Jen se revuelve buscando una toalla para taparse. Como no encuentra ninguna, decide que la mejor opción es taparse con sus manos.

Me fijo en su cara y la veo cabreada. Aún así, no puedo evitar trasladar la vista de sus ojos para dirigirla a su cuerpo, tan atractivo que me hace tener ganas de chillar. Intento hablar, pero tengo la boca tan seca que no sale ni un sonido.

-¡Sal ya!-Jen me empuja hacia la puerta.

-Pero yo-

Con un golpe, la puerta se cierra de repente. Me quedo ahí, paralizado por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. _He visto a Jennifer completamente desnudo. _Lo único que mi mente acaba procesando son las imágenes mentales, los recuerdos, los cuales no voy a olvidar pronto.

Chan chan! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que las cosas empiezan a ponerse _calientes_ entre Jen y Josh!

_Adriana2011: _Jajaja, yo también he desarrollado esta obsesión (bueno, con ellos y sobre todo con Josh e.e) y es como algo NATURAL que tengan que estar juntos. Aún así, ella parece muy feliz con su novio y eso es lo que importa. Mientas tanto… que nos dejen soñar! :3

_yumiiyumyum__: _Cada dia me alegras más con tus reviews! Ahora iba a acabar el próximo capítulo de _No quiero volver si ella no está_ y ahí te pondré el parrafote del siglo :3 Por ahora te diré que GRACIAS de nuevo por tus reviews! Jajajaja, y me ha encantado esa comparación con Ariana… la verdad es que a mi nunca me ha caído demasiado bien, empecé a ver sus videos y me pareció demasiado egocéntrica… -.-' Nos leemos pronto :3

_Elleleeo: _Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Te prometo que se pone aún más interesante en los próximos! :D


	8. La sesión de fotos

No paro de mirar a Jen mientras nos dirigimos a la sesión de fotos, y me doy cuenta que sus ojos no quieren encontrarse con los míos. Desde el _incidente_, me ha estado evitando todo el rato. Busco con la vista sus manos para ver si puedo cogerlas, pero están agarrando con fuerza el volante.

-¿Jen?-mi voz suena algo más bajita de lo que quería. Ella sigue sin querer darse cuenta que estoy en el coche con ella, así que coloco una mano en su rodilla.-Hola.

Noto como se ha puesto tensa, muy tensa, pero sigue como si nada, con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Hola.

-Bueno… ya sabes, no es tan malo que te haya visto…-

-Ni lo menciones-dice entre dientes.

-Vale…-digo, dejando que el silencio vuelva a hundirnos. Después de unos minutos, decido volver a romperlo. ¿Lo siento, vale?

-Me da igual-suelta. Con una sacudida, aparto mi mano de su rodilla, algo dolido.

-¡Al menos yo no chillo por nada!

-Había una razón…

-¡Y tanto! ¡Claro que sí!-Me burlo

-¡La había!- Me contesta

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es?

Jen sigue mirando la carretera, aparentemente tranquila, mordiéndose el labio. Respira hondo y suelta:

-Vi una araña.

Me quedo parado lo que me parece horas. Debo haber oído algo mal. Una araña. Había lanzado ese grito desgarrador por una maldita araña. Veo como me mira y no puedo evitar que las comisuras de la boca se levanten formando una sonrisa, y antes que me dé cuenta, los dos estamos riendo como histéricos.

-¡Cállate! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Era enorme y daba mucho miedo! –Jen tampoco puede evitar que la risilla se le escape y me da un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Estoy seguro de que lo era, Jen-Me río entre dientes.

Pone los ojos en blanco, volviendo a centrar su atención en la carretera. Muevo mi mano hacia su hombro y con mis dedos imito a una araña. Ante esto, veo como se estremece soltando un ligero gruñido.

-Te odio.-Dice cuando se da cuenta que soy yo. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-Yo también te odio, preciosa.

Se pone un poquito roja al oír el nuevo apodo con el que la llamo ahora y que he adoptado desde que rodamos Los Juegos del Hambre, como Peeta con Haymitch. No hablamos más hasta que llegamos al Estudio 10 para la sesión. Nada más al entrar, nos separan llevándonos a maquillaje y vestuario.

-¡Ya era hora!-Se queja Patricia-¿Alguna vez eres puntual?-Me encojo de hombros delante de ella y, entonces, un montón de manos me cogen a la vez, comentando la talla que tengo y los colores que van bien con mi piel. Antes que me dé cuenta, ya tienen todo el vestuario preparado. Éste consta de una holgada camisa gris, unos vaqueros pitillo, azul marino, por supuesto, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas marrones de combate. El equipo de maquillaje entra y me aplica unas pocas manchas de grasa en la camiseta y en la cara, a la vez que me ponen unas cicatrices falsas.

Me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que este _atuendo _nunca me lo pondría de buena gana. Genial, voy a estar de mal humor todo el día.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de escaparme de esta?

-No-Se sincera Patricia-Pero yo de ti no me quejaría, porque recuerda que ha sido tu culo el que nos ha metido en esta mierda.

-Ya, ya… No me lo recuerdes. –Gimoteo. Me llevan a un set donde hay una motocicleta negra delante de un fondo blanco. Me sacan unas cuantas fotos mientras que los demás llegan. En total, estoy solo unos quince minutos. Ariana es la primera en llegar. Lleva un vestido negro muy ajustado sin tirantes y unos tacones negros. Ignoro su penoso intento de ligar conmigo cuando me guiña un ojo.

Jen es la siguiente. Parece ser que quiere ser la chica más caliente la habitación. Tal vez es la cosa más caliente que he visto en mi vida. Desprende sexualidad por los poros. El vestido rojo brillante muestra una cantidad indecente de escote y además, acaba en la parte superior del muslo. _JODER. _Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, literalmente, me estoy lamiendo los labios, y me fuerzo a parar.

Viene hacia mí, aparentemente muy incómoda.

-No te creerías todo lo que me han tenido que apretar para que me entrara el vestidito. Siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Vale, ¡atención todo el mundo!-Chilla el director-Estamos buscando fotos sexys, ¿vale? Jennifer y Ariana, tenéis que estar absolutamente llenas de lujuria por Josh. ¿Entendido?

-Ohm…-Ariana carraspea-¿Te refieres a esto?-Se gira hacia mí y coloca una pierna en mi cintura.

-¡SÍ! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA UNA FOTO DE ESO!-ordena. Las cámaras empiezan a sacar montones de fotos. Ariana lleva sus labios hacia mi cuello, besándolo suavemente. La miro fingiendo toda la lujuria del mundo, y me doy cuenta que nadie se lo tragará jamás.

Me equivoco.

-¡Está perfecto! Me sirve. Jennifer, ahora en un segundo empezaremos contigo y con Josh.

Jen sale del set y puedo sentir como nos lanza miradas con odio. Si las miradas matasen, Ariana y yo estaríamos muertos. Aún así, la pelirroja parece disfrutar del momento, porque me está clavando las uñas en la espalda y el pecho. Juego con ella y acaricio su pierna desnuda mientras inclino la cabeza para darle unos besos en el cuello. Seguimos con este juego sin sentido durante unos 30 minutos más hasta que el director se aburre.

-Vale, ya está bien. Jennifer, cámbiate con Ariana.

Mientras las dos chicas se cambian el sitio, puedo jurar haber visto como se fruncían el ceño mutuamente. Jen camina hacia mi… parece tan inocente como un cachorrito. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo se supone que va a ser una bomba sexual. Me la quedo mirando, intentando adivinar que planea hacer. Finalmente, con un dedo recorre el camino desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Con este simple hecho ha conseguido que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios encuentran el camino hacia mi mandíbula, dejando un rastro de besos desde la garganta hasta el maxilar.

-¡ME ENCANTA!-Chilla el director.- La mano de Jen se cuela por debajo de mi camiseta haciéndome sentir un hormigueo que jamás soñé sentir con ella. Me muerdo el labio para silenciar el gemido que se escapa de mis labios. – ¡Sácate la chaqueta de cuero!- Ordena el hombre al mando.

Le he indicado a mi cuerpo que se quitara la chaqueta, pero estoy paralizado. Jen se ha dado cuenta y me susurra al oído:

-Deja que lo haga por ti.

Me la saca suavemente mientras saborea mi oído derecho. Recuerdo cuando, pocos minutos antes, Ariana había hecho lo mismo. Sentí que no tocaba, que estaba fuera de lugar, que era incómodo. Pero con Jen… siento el ansía y la excitación correr por mis venas. Después de lo que parecen años, parece que mi cerebro funciona de nuevo, y la cojo por la cintura colocándola justo donde quiero tenerla. Un pequeño jadeo se escapa de sus labios y no puedo evitar sonreír. Se aparta de mí oreja y me mira fijamente mientras nuestras frentes se tocan. Incluso ahora, estando tan cerca, siento que no estamos suficientemente juntos.

-¡Brillante! ¡Ha sido increíble! Es perfecto, no creo que necesitemos tomar ninguna otra foto. La atracción sexual que hay entre vosotros es increíble… poneros juntos en una sesión de fotos es la mejor idea que he tenido. ¡No hay ninguna duda de que seréis portada en todas las revistas!

-¡Sólo llevamos aquí una hora!-Se queja Ariana-¿No crees que necesitamos sacar unas fotos más?

El director niega con la cabeza.-No es necesario, y ni se te ocurra cuestionar mis decisiones creativas. Todo el mundo, a recoger, YA.

El equipo empieza a guardar todo el material y a volver a ponerse en marcha. Todos, menos Jen y yo. Aquí estamos, aún apretados contra el otro sin que nada nos importe. Nos quedamos en esta posición respirando con muchas dificultades sin romper el contacto visual. Pero nada es para siempre. La realidad nos abruma y nos damos cuenta que estamos en público. Jen mira hacia abajo para encontrar mis manos, que aún la están agarrando las caderas con fuerza. Las aparto si n decir nada. Entonces, se va sin mirar atrás. Dejo escapar un suspiro, deseando poder evitar todas las complicaciones para poder abrazarla, simplemente. Camino de vuelta a mi camerino mientras el resto del mundo revuelve todo a mí alrededor, poniendo las cosas en su sitio.

Veo que mi teléfono vibra en la mesa y que es Miley. Raro. Casi nunca hablamos y nunca hemos salido, pero contesto igualmente.

-¿Josh?-Suena como si se estuviera asfixiando con sus propios sollozos-¿P-puedo ir a tu casa esta noche?

-Claro, Miley. ¿Por qué?-

-Adiós-Su voz se rompe antes de colgar.

**IT'S DIANA'S TIME! **

Jajajajaja! Vale, después de esta introducción algo rara… vamos a lo que de verdad importa! ¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¡Si en el capítulo anterior las cosas estaban calientes, en este ya ni os lo cuento! Bueno, ¿Cuáles son vuestras teorías sobre la llamada? Me muero por escucharlas!

_**Adriana2011: **_Aún no entiendo cómo puede tener fans… Es decir… se nota a la legua que tiene mucho dinero y que por eso es famosa. Des de pequeñita cantando el himno nacional en estadios, ya ha hecho conciertos, tiene su propio video musical… y de repente, está en una serie. VENGA HOMBRE! En fin… Menos mal que este fic la deja donde corresponde (?). Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito! :D

_**Elleleeo: **_Sí, los capis son un poco cortitos… Ya estoy presionando a la autora original para que los haga más largos… e.e Esperemos que nos oiga! :D ¿Te ha gustado el capi? ¿Qué opinas de la llamada…? Intrigante. Jajajaja, un besito! :D

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen:**_ Hacen muy, MUY buena pareja… no sé si has visto una entrevista en la que Josh le guiña un ojo, la saluda, dice que es adorable y… en esa entrevista SE NOTA que Josh está _almenos un poquito_ pillado por ella. Jajajaja, gracias por el halago! :D Espero que te haya gustado el capi, que te ha parecido?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :DD


	9. La llamada

**CAPÍTULO 9. LA LLAMADA**

_Knock. Knock._

Me levanto del sofá para abrir la puerta, y esta revela a una ojerosa y llorosa Miley Cyrus en pijama sosteniendo una almohada rosa.

-No sabía que te ibas a quedar a dormir-digo,intentando no parecer descortés.

-Lo siento, no podía estar sola-dice en un tono muy suave, algo muy raro en ella. Entonces, se muerde el labio,intentando que las lágrimas no rebasen sus ojos. A simple vista se puede ver que está echa mierda.

-Miley, ¿qué pasa?-digo lleno de compasión.

Noto como Miley se rompe cuando acabo la frase, porque de repente es incapaz de parar la cascada de lágrimas que caen por su cara. Me abraza muy fuerte, llorando en el hueco de mi cuello. Sus sollozos son muy ruidosos, como si los hubiera estado conteniendo durante mucho rato. La consuelo meciéndola atrás y adelante.

Después de un largo rato se relaja y sus lamentos desconsolados se convierten en pequeños lloriqueos. La cojo por los hombros antes de decir:

-Tal vez deberías decirme lo que te ha pasado.-Asiente y entra en casa, sentándose en el sofá sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.- Si quieres puedo hacer chocolate caliente.

-Me encantaría-dice con una sonrisa débil.

Cojo dos tazas de café y un poco de cacao en polvo del armario de la cocina, así como una botella de leche de la nevera. Mientras voy preparando todo en la encimera, Miley empieza a contarme la historia.

**X**

Miley golpeó la mesa con un vaso de chupitos.

-Otra.

-Ya has bebido suficiente-tanteó el camarero.

-Solo me he bebido ocho y no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo por un puto chupito, así que hazlo.- exigió, golpeando otra vez la mesa. Al final, el camarero accedió, llenando su vaso con vodka. Cuando estás en Hollywood, la ley sobre el alcohol no existe, y en esos momentos Miley estaba feliz de que eso fuera así. Se lo bebió todo de un trago en solo unos segundos. Justo iba a pedir otra ronda cuando se fijó en una pareja muy acaramelada, en la cual costaba diferenciar donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. La pareja casi le hizo vomitar el alcohol que acababa de ingerir. Cuando la chica empujó al chaval hacia la pared, no pudo evitar pensar que este le resultaba familiar. Entrecerró los ojos porque su visión estaba borrosa, y entonces lo reconoció al instante.

Era Nicholas Hoult.

Sintió la rabia fluir por sus venas. Nick realmente pensaba que podía salir y engañar a Jen con la primera puta que pasaba. No se iba a librar de esta. Al levantarse,tropezó con su propio asiento casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Tal vez había bebido un poquito demasiado, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera le importaba, porque iba a empezar una pelea inútil para darle una lección. Fue directa a su objetivo a través de la muchedumbre y separó a Nick de la chica que estaba devorando.

-Lo siento, cariño-dijo Miley amargamente a la chica antes de llevárselo hacia fuera.

-¿Quá tu problema?-dijo Nick arrastrando las palabras.

Intentó dejarla atrás, pero ella colocó una mano en su pecho.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que estás saliendo con Jen? No puedes ir enrollándote con putas cada maldita noche. Me pregunto que pensará ella de esto.- Se giró sobre sus talones y, entonces, una mano le agarró la cintura desde atrás.

-No razón para cabreado- pronunció Nick.

-Claro-dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nick se inclinó para que sus frentes se tocaran.

-Estás celosa porque no te estaba besando a ti.

-Estas delirando

-¡Ah! ¿De vferdad? Porque sé que Liam nfo tshe satisface en la manera que yo podfria. ¿Qué tal zi me besah y te enseño lo que te pfierdes.

Miley no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios. La idea era una locura y no eso ocurriría jamás, pero no podía evitar sentir una cierta curiosidad por saber que pasaría si pasara. Sacudió la idea de su mente y lo separó tanto de ella como pudo, de manera que casi los hizo caer de culo.

-Estás borracho.

-Nfo creash. Aún me estash mirando los labfios.- Dejó escapar una risa áspera.

Un millón de respuestas corrieron por la mente de Miley. Sobre como se lo iba a contar a Jen, sobre como iba a llamar a la policía, sobre como iba a hacer que Liam le zurrara si seguía así. Pero se lo guardó para ella. Simplemente se quedó ahí, frustrada. Nick rió entre dientes y la agarró por las caderas, llevándola aún más cerca de él.

Estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su aliento en su cara.

-Bésame.

Miley se inclinó e hizo lo que él le había pedido. El beso fue todo menos dulce, lleno de prisa, de peligro. Sus dedos subieron hacia su pelo atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible de ella posible mientras que las manos de él se frotaban en sus caderas. Sus lenguas empapadas de alcohol les daban la descarga eléctrica más intensa del universo. Incluso sabiendo que todo eso estaba mal, se sentían tan bien... Pero todo se vino abajo cuando un flash les interrumpió.

**X**

Silencio es todo lo que le puedo dar durante cinco minutos. Ni siquiera la miro. No es fácil procesar que alguien como Miley haya echo algo como esto.

-¿Y bien?-dice-¡Por favor, dime algo! No puedo soportarlo. No soy una mala persona.

-¿Jen sabe que fuiste tú?-digo mientras le alcanzo la taza de chocolate.

Menea la cabeza a modo de negación.

-Cuando los paparazzi nos pillaron, no vieron mi cara.-Bebe el chocolate caliente tan rápido que se quema la boca, soltando unas cuantas maldiciones en voz alta.

-Tienes que contárselo. Y a Liam también.

-No puedo.

-¿A si?. Pues yo sí que puedo.-Voy a coger mi teléfono, pero Miley me coge el brazo.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿Quieres que mienta a mis amigos?-la miro con incredulidad.

-Josh, porfavor-está temblado de miedo-Se lo contaré conforme pase el tiempo... Pero aún no estoy lista. Porfavor, guárdatelo para ti.

Siento una ola de compasión hacia ella. Vale, lo que hizo fue horrible, pero no era consciente de que lo hacia. Nick no era el único borracho en toda esta mierda.

-Vale.-acepto.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.-dice entre sollozos.

Asiento mientras cojo mi taza de chocolate y me dirijo al sofá, con Miley siguiéndome por detrá sentamos en él mientras el único sonido que rompe el silencio es el de nuestras bocas sorbiendo el chocolate.

-Podríamos ver algo en Netflix si quieres-digo para romper la tensión.

-Claro.-se encoge de hombros como una muerta.

Enciendo Netflix y viajo entre todos los programas y películas que podemos escoger.

-¿Te apetece ver Glee?

-¿Ves Glee?.-dice con una media sonrisa.

-A veces. Por cierto, soy del Team Finchel.

Pone los ojos en blanco mientras dice:

-Ni hablar. Team Fuinn para siempre. Seguro que acaban juntos.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡El destino dice que Finchel deben estar juntos!.-jadeo en modo juguetón

-Cállate y pon Glee.

**X**

El sonido que más odio en el universo me levanta de mi paraíso: dormir. Cómo no, mi teléfono está sonando... debería empezar a ponerlo en modo vibración. Siento a una persona apoyada en mi hombro y miro hacia abajo para comprobar que Miley se ha acurrucado en él. Y el premio para el momento incómodo del día es para... Con muuucha suavidad la alejo de mi y fijo en la hora que es. Sólo son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Quien me llama a esta hora?

-¿Hola?-digo algo grogi.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Ryan Seacrest y quería hablar con Josh Hutcherson para la entrevista matutina de la radio! ¿Eres Josh?

Los ojos se me abren de repente y ahora sí que estoy despierto. La llamada matutina de la radio era hoy.

-¡Oh!¡Hola! ¡Sí, soy yo!

-¿Cómo estás pasando la mañana?-la voz jovial de Ryan me hace desear estar dormido otra vez. Para siempre.

-Bueno, ahora iba a desayunar.

Oigo unos gemidos desde el sofá. No, no, no...

-¿Podrías bajar el tono? Mi vida es un asco.-dice

-¿Quién está ahi?

-¡Eh! ¡Nadie!-me llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se calle.

-¿Qué?-dice masajeandose los ojos.

Oigo la risa de Ryan al otro lado de la línea.

-Josh, sé que hay alguien ahí. ¿Jen y tú habéis dormido juntos?-La sola idea de que haya pasado esto me hace sonrojar.

-No exactamente.

-¿Es Miley Cyrus?

-La única e irremplazable. Hola, Ryan.-Me la quedo mirando y articulo con los labios: "¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-¿Qué haces con Josh tan temprano, Miley? ¿Has dormido con él?

-N-No!-contesto por ella.-Qué va...yo nunca... solo estábamos...-suspiro, sabiendo que no puedo sacar nada bueno de la posición en la que estamos.

-No te preocupes, Josh. Lo entiendo perfectamente.-su risa es completamente histérica.

Me rasco la cabeza lleno de frustración. ¿Cómo me he metido en esta mierda? Joder, realmente a veces odio Hollywood.

_**...**_

_Y Josh la ha vuelto a liar... -.-' Creo que la autora odia un poquito a Miley... 8) Jajajaja! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3_

_**yumiiyumyum:**_ Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Ahora te voy a mandar el correo para avisarte del capi jajajaja. No ha aparecido Jen... pero espero que te guste igual! :D Y ya sabes que no me importa que escribas TOOOOOOOOOODO lo que quieras en el review! :P Un besito!

_**Elleleeo:**_ Ya sabemos el motivo de la llamada e.e La cuestión ahora es... ¡¿Que hará Josh? Todos sabemos que es un amor... la verdad es que la chica que acabe con él será una afortunada! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :D Un besito!

_**Shakty Mellark Everdeen: **_Sí, a esa entrevista me refiero! Últimamente me he estado fijando en que Josh siempre dice "Mi escena favorita es la de la cueva" "Jennifer es perfecta" "Podriamos decir que estoy enamorado de Jennifer..." No sé, creo que él realmente siente algo por ella... Además, en una entrevista en la que no estaba Josh (sólo estaban Jen, Alexander y Amanda [Cato y Rue] ) estaba seria, sin ganas de bromear... justo antes había habido una entrevista con Josh y las actrices de la Comadreja y Clove, y creo que estaba celosa... mirala, ya verás por qué te lo digo :3 Jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado el capi, Josh es una cabeza loca TT Un besito! :D


	10. La revelación de Ariana

-¡Hola! Una hamburgesa y unas patatas, por favor-le digo a la cajera de McDonald's. Después de la mierda de entrevista con Ryan y mi "novia" Miley he decidido ir a desayunar un poco de comida basura. La he invitado a comer conmigo pero ha rechazado la invitación diciendo que quiere estar lejos de la mirada crítica de la audiencia. Tiene sentido., ya que tanto en diarios como en revistas, la mitad de las fotos son de ella llorando de camino hacia mi casa, y la otra mitad son de la sesión de fotos de Ariana, Jen y yo.

-Serán cinco dólares con setenta y cinco céntimos-la cajera sonríe.

Saco la cartera y le doy el dinero antes de que desaparezca hacia las cocinas. Unos minutos más tarde, ya ha vuelto con la comida. Le doy las gracias y me voy. Siento la vibración del móvil en mi bolsillo, y me sorprendo al ver que es un mensaje de Jen, que reza:

_Tengo noticias importantes que darte_.

Mi corazón se acelera de repente; tengo la sensación de que después de todo lo que pasó ayer durante la sesión de fotos quiere darnos una oportunidad, y sonrío como un niño de tres años. Jen y yo, juntos. Camino de vuelta al coche andando ligero como el aire mientras picoteo unas patatas. De repente, una mano extraña entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

-¡Hola, Joshy!

Joshy. Reconocería ese apodo y ese nombre en cualquier lugar, así que separo rápidamente nuestras manos para evitarla.

-Hola.-empiezo a andar más rápido. Mi coche está a sólo unos metros, así que _tal vez_ si le digo adiós ahora me puede dejar en paz. De nuevo, me equivoco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Ariana empieza a andar más rápido también.

Su falsa inocencia no funcionará conmigo. Paro de repente y giro sobre mis talones para establecer contacto visual.

-Sinceramente, no me gusta cómo me has manipulado para meterme en toda esta mierda del triángulo amoroso filtrando esa la foto de Jen y yo mientras nos besábamos.-Ahora que ya le he dicho lo que quería sigo andando hacia la puerta del coche.

-Espera, ¡para!-pide, mirándome de arriba a abajo-Si te quedas te lo contaré todo. Sin mentiras.- El modo en el que me ha dicho esta última frase me hace sentir _algo_... algo que me hace creer que puedo oír la verdad a través de sus palabras.

-Vale-acepto. Ella sonríe y volvemos a sentarnos en una mesa de la terraza del "restaurante" y saco la comida que he comprado hace poco más de 10 minutos. Sin dudar, empiezo a comer mientras ella me mira.

-Bueno...-empieza-el tiempo es agradable.

-Al grano-digo, en un tono un poquito demasiado áspero. Cuando mira hacia abajo me siento culpable de repente.

-Lo siento-decimos los dos a la vez.

-No, no deberías pedir perdón. He sido algo grosero-digo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Está bien.-se encoge de hombros. Disfrutamos el silencio durante un rato mientras me sumerjo en el paraíso de las patatas fritas con kétchup. Ariana está profundamente concentrada en algo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. De repente, coge aire y suelta:

-Mi representante está loca. Me hace hacer o decir cosas que nunca haría si tuviera opinión. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es?

-La palabra _loca_ se queda corta para describir a Patricia-río.

-Estoy segura de que la mía es peor. Confía en mí-no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisilla.

-Te tomo la palabra-digo, volviendo a morder mi hamburguesa-Vale. Bueno, así que tienes una representante chalada... pero ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-pregunto.

-Vale, bueno, ¿te acuerdas cuando salimos en nuestra primera cita? ¿Antes de que empezaras a filmar _En Llamas?_-asiento.-La verdad es que no estaba especialmente interesada en tener una segunda cita... simplemente quería ser tu amiga, pero mi representante quería extender mi fama enredándome con una estrella de Los Juegos del Hambre. Fue entonces cuando fui a tu camerino para pedirte salir otra vez y también fue cuando convencí a Avan de que estuviera ahí por si me decías que no. En la cita, mi representante se aseguró de que la prensa estuviera para que los paparazzi nos hicieran alguna foto. Y después, no sé cómo, ella consiguió vuestra foto y bueno.. nos convirtió en el triángulo amoroso más interesante de Hollywood. Después nos llevó a la sesión de fotos y...-la voz de Ariana se rompe y unas pocas lágrimas empiezan a surcar sus mejillas.

-Eh-la paro antes de que llore más, cogiendo su cara con la mano. Aparta los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas-siento que hayas tenido que hacer todo eso.

Asiente débilmente antes de lanzarse a mis brazos sollozando contra mi hombro. La abrazo intentando confortarla todo lo posible. De repente, alguien nos interrumpe.

-¿Josh?

Me congelo. Conocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Levanto la cabeza para comprobar que ahí está Jen... cogida de la mano de Nick.

…**.**

_**Este chico no aprende, está claro! ¿Por qué Jen ha vuelto con Nick si él la ha engañado? ¿De verdad Ariana está siendo sincera con Josh? CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo :3**_

_**SweetyWeasleyBass **_Lo que no le pase a él, no le pasa a nadie! Jajajajaja Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Espero tus comentarios con ansia! :3

_**Sakty Mellark Everdeen**_ ¿Quién en su sano juicio no está loca por Josh? Está claro que la chica que acabe con él será muy, MUY afortunada de tener a un chico así a su lado. Y respecto a Miley… a mi no me cae bien ni mal, pero a la autora original pufff jajajajaja no para de decir "el tono elevado de Miley" o "Esta chica no se entera de nada" MUAHAHAHAHAH creo que la odia :3 Dios, yo a veces descubro nuevos comentarios que se hacen el uno al otro… y me muero. DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS. Un besito, espero que te haya gustado el capi :3

_**katniss everdeen-mockingjay **_¡Muchas gracias! Creo que es tan "bonachón" que todo el mundo le toma el pelo, pobrecillo… Espero que te haya gustado el capi, espero tus impresiones MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :3 Un besito :)

_**yumiiyumyum**_Pues sí… parece que todo el mundo quiere fastidiar a Josh! MMm problemas con Liam… Interesante :3 Ya verás que pasa MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Creo que hasta este último capítulo no se ha visto claro que Josh tiene sentimientos por Jen… es decir, creo que hasta el 10 él quería estar todo lo cerca de ella que fuera posible y tal, pero no sé… creo que es AHORA cuando se ha dado cuetna de que la AMA de verdad… como si antes fuera algo escondido…¿me explico?XD que comidas de olla amdre mia. En fin :3 espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besito :3


	11. Noche de chicos

**CAPÍTULO 11. NOCHE DE CHICOS**

Estoy en shock. Siento como si todo a mi alrededor estuviera borroso menos esa pequeña redondita que envuelve las manos de Nick y Jen. Cierro los ojos esperando que la pesadilla termine de una vez, pero cuando los vuelvo a abrir, ahí están los, de pie, sin decir palabra. Esto es jodidamente real.

-¿J-Josh?-grazna Jen sin demasiada confianza.

-Hola, Jen.-digo en el tono más indiferente que puedo.

-Voy a pillar un batido.-la voz de Ariana es lejana, casi inaudible.-Nick, ¿me acompañas?-Él asiente y se los dos se van juntitos. Miro hacia arriba y observo a mi compañera con la mirada más fría que jamás le he dado a ella o a nadie. Ignorando mi mirada, ella se sienta en la silla dónde Ariana estaba minutos antes.

-Oye…

La interrumpo con una risa amarga, llena de dolor.

-Vaya Jen… Me cuesta creer que hayas vuelto con un chico que te ha engañado.

-¡No ha sido así!-se defiende

-No sabía que estabas así de desesperada…

Puedo notar que acabo de romper sus defensas por la manera en la que se acomoda en la silla, repentinamente demasiado incómoda para su cuerpo.

-No estás siendo justo.

-¿Quieres hablar de no ser justo?-No me doy cuenta de lo cabreado que estoy hasta que vuelvo a hablar.- ¿Que te parece no ser capaz de hablar con la chica que te gusta porque ella tiene miedo de sus sentimientos hacia ti? ¿O no ser capaz de evitar que esté con un chico que no la merece?

Ella mira hacia abajo, incapaz de seguir observándome.

-Para.-

Decido ignorarla.

-¿Qué te parece tener que jugar a ser el chico de sus sueños cuando secretamente tú quieres ser el chico de sus sueños?

-¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti, Josh!-su tono se eleva rápidamente.- Además, ¡ni siquiera conoces toda la historia!

-Vamos, hazme reír.

Coge aire intentando controlar su rabia.

-Esa noche Nick estaba jodidamente borracho y ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Y que esté borracho lo arregla todo, ¿no?- De repente me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas han empezado a caer por sus mejillas y siento el latigazo de la culpa en mi estómago. Después, se levanta del asiento con brusquedad.

-Hazme un favor y vete a la mierda.-Se da la vuelta y se va, dejándome solo.

Hace unos momentos tenía un sentimiento de culpa amenazando con salir por todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Pues bien, ahora la culpa ha desaparecido y la rabia se empieza a apoderar de mi corazón. Por pura frustración, tiro las patatas de la mesa con un golpe antes de poner las manos sobre mi cara. "Hazme un favor y vete a la mierda". Mi cabeza no para de repetir esa frase una y otra vez porque es lo peor que me ha dicho nunca, lo que me ha hecho más daño. Las lágrimas se empiezan a formar en mis ojos pero evito que se escapen, porque llorar no arreglará nada.

Tengo que relajarme, necesito relajarme. Hay demasiado en juego como para volver a cagarla, así que cojo el teléfono y envío un _whats upp_ a Avan.

-¿Estás libre para tener una noche de chicos_?_

**X**

Aprieto el timbre y espero a que me conteste. La cara de Avan aparece en frente de mí a los pocos segundos.

-Aw… ¿Qué ha hecho la maléfica Jen esta vez?

-¿No te acuerdas de las reglas de las noches de chicos?-digo mientras entro en su casa.

-En realidad aún tengo la lista que hicimos cuando teníamos siete años.-admite mientras se ruboriza.

-¿De verdad?-me río.

-Pues claro-dice Avan mientras sube por las escaleras. Vuelve al poco rato con un trozo de papel en la mano.-Es un poquito embarazoso que lo guarde aún…-me da la lista escrita en una letra bastante penosa… una letra de un crío de siete años, que puedo decir.

**Normas de las noches de chicos:**

1. Pedir una pizza sin nada y llenarla con todo lo que podamos encontrar en la nevera.

2. Ver una peli de miedo, con fantasmas y esas cosas. (Tenemos que asegurarnos de que mamá no esté en casa).

3. No hablar de chicas. (¡Piojos! ¡Puaj!)

4. Hacer un concurso de eructos.

No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se extienda por toda mi cara.

-¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

-Podemos pedir la pizza-sugiere él pillando el teléfono. En unos veinte minutos, el chico de la pizza ya ha llegado.

Abro su nevera sin demasiado cuidado.

-Vamos a ver…-me murmuro a mí mismo, pillando ingredientes al azar.

-¿Chocolate, pollo, queso, lacasitos y jamón?-pregunta. Me encojo de hombros mientras veo como va hacia la nevera y saca un tarro enorme y dice con aire ofendido.- ¡Te habías olvidado los pepinillos!

Río entre dientes mientras empezamos a poner toda la comida en la pizza. Cuando ya está lista, nos miramos el uno al otro fijamente.

-Bueno… uno de los dos debe empezar.

-Vale. Creo que empezaré yo porque no tengo miedo a nada-bromeo mientras corto un trozo de la mierda de pizza que hemos hecho. Muerdo un cachito pequeñito, y después sonrío con gran satisfacción.

-¿Está buena?-pregunta Avan después de levantar las cejas a modo de incredulidad.

-Sorprendentemente es comestible.

Avan muerde un trocito de su trozo y asiente a modo de aprobación.

Cogemos la caja con la pizza y vamos hacia el sofá.

-¿Qué peli de miedo deberíamos ver?

-¿Paranormal Activity 3?

-Creía que íbamos a ver una película de miedo.

Él se ríe entre dientes mientras la coloca en el reproductor de DVD.

-Bueno, al menos nos reiremos un rato.

Cuando la película acaba, los dos nos estamos sujetando las costillas sin parar de reír.

-¿Cómo es posible que la chica?-Se calla de repente. Me lo quedo mirando, preguntándome que le pasa. Se vuelve algo verde antes de correr hacia el baño. Le sigo un rato después y lo encuentro de rodillas sobre el lavabo, vomitando. Justo cuando empiezo a reírme de él, noto como el vómito también quiere hacer acto de presencia en esta fiesta. Lo aparto de un golpe y vomito en el lavabo. Cuando acabo, me apoyo en la pared, de repente demasiado cansado como para estar de pie.

-La pizza no era tan comestible, ¿eh?-dice, levantándose.

-Pues no.-contesto. Me levanto despacio, con miedo a vomitar de nuevo. Por suerte, la comida se queda en su sitio.

-¿Qué es lo último que debemos hacer?

-Me parece que es el concurso de eructos… tu primero.-río con maldad.

Avan necesita unos segundos para prepararse. Tiene una gran cara de concentración antes de soltar un graaaaaaan eructo.

-Supera eso.

-Con mucho gusto.-me concentro un ratito y después suelto un eructo que supera con creces al de él.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? ¡Porque sólo acabamos de empezar!-dice, eructando una vez más. Después lo hago yo, y después otra vez él. Seguimos así durante un rato hasta que suelto un eructo tan grande que casi hace que me caiga de culo. Después de eso, los dos reímos histéricamente como idiotas durante un rato.

-Y el ganador es… ¡Josh Hutcherson!- anuncio mientras hago mi súper baile.

-¡No puedo negarme, casi te caes de culo!

Decido regocijarme un poquito más en mi victoria.

-¡Oficialmente acabo de destrozar a Avan en el concurso de eructos! Bueno, que puedo decir… no había mucha competencia…

-¡Te la acabas de buscar!-dice Avan antes de tirarme al suelo para empezar una pelea de wrestling.

…_**..**_

_¡Hola! :D Perdonarme por la tardanza! :( Aquí tenéis el capitulo 11! Espero que os guste :3 Que sepáis que vienen unos capítulos muy, MUY interesantes e.e MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA B_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creeis que pasará? Me encanta saber vuestras teorías! :3 Un besito! _

_Ahora fanfiction permite tener reviews anónimos Ö La verdad es que me encanta, pero es un poco complicado para contestarlos, así que los juntaré todos en uno, un besito! 3_

_**yumiiyumyum **_Je, je, no me eches la culpa, yo solo traduzco :3 Bueno, Josh es todo un caballero… esta afirmación tal vez quede en duda en este capítulo… JJAAJJA Dios, me encanta. Primero que sea cabron con Jen y después todo el concurso… es un hombre '.' Y Nick… bueno, sí es un mentiroso, eso ya lo sabemos por el capitulo de Miley pero…¿ qué le habrá dicho a Jen? E.e Y lo de Liam… es otra teoría interesante 8) Bueno, espero que el capi te haya gustado, porque no quiero morir :( Un besito y gracias pedazo de loca! 3

_**kenigal **_Pues sí, es MUY patética… Haces bien de no creerla, ya verás e.e (je, je) Vas muy, MUY bien encaminada con lo que pasará! Tienes un gran olfato :3 Jajajajajaj! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capi!

_**Guest**___JAJAJAJAJA pues sí, a todo el mundo le gusta Josh, somos unas acosadoras :( Bueno, ya verás que pasa :3 un besit y gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejarme un review!

_**Review :3**_


	12. La escena de la playa

**CAPÍTULO 12. LA ESCENA DE LA PLAYA**

Todo me cansa. Levantarme, sentarme e incluso el rato en maquillaje en el que estoy echado mientras me ponen suciedad falsa por todo el cuerpo me hace desear estar en la cama. Creo que tener una _bro night _con Avan ayer por la noche cuando hoy me tenía que levantar a las 5.30 no ha sido la mejor de mis ideas, sin tener en cuenta que tengo por delante un día más pretendiendo estar enamorado de Jen sin que nada nos vaya mal. Los ojos se me caen de sueño sin que pueda evitarlo, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me importa, porque sólo quiero que el día acabe de una vez. De repente, alguien me golpea la frente con el dedo pulgar e índice, haciendo un chasquido entre ellos, y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Eh! ¿A qué venía eso?

-Venía a que no me estás prestando atención-se burla Patricia-Como iba diciendo, el director me ha dicho que entre Jen y tú tiene que haber más química, porque últimamente habéis estado muy secos el uno con el otro.

Suspiro. Supongo que alguien lo iba a notar tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé.

-No sé… pensaba que como os enrollabais cada día en los camerinos, el rodaje iría sobre ruedas…

Intento esconder el rubor que se empieza a extender por mis mejillas sin molestarme en negar lo que esa maldita fotografía se ha encargado de demostrar. Que Jen y yo nos liábamos cada tarde después de rodar suena ahora tan, tan lejano…

-Espero que te relajes y mejores tus dotes artísticas, porque hoy tenéis que rodar la escena de la playa.

**No.**

-¿La escena de la playa?

Me pasa un guión arrugado.

-La primera toma empieza en media hora. No la cagues.

Gimo, con lo que Patricia esboza una gran sonrisa, como si mi dolor fuera su beneficio. Se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta mientras miro el guión sintiendo como si mil ladrillos empezaran a apilarse en mis manos.

-Vas a matarme, lo sabes, ¿no?-le pregunto al guión. Gimo una vez más antes de abrirlo y hundirme en el peor día de mi vida.

**X**

El guión no es difícil, no es nada que no pueda memorizar, aunque la parte complicada será la emotiva. Actuar como si nada pasara entre nosotros y que estamos tan enamorados que moriríamos por el otro me preocupa bastante. Si Jen ni siquiera puede admitir que siente algo por mí, ¿cómo podrá hacer esto?

_Vale, Josh, debes deshacerte de este tipo de pensamientos, porque si no cumples con tu papel, millones de fans estarán decepcionados contigo y con la película, e incluso ahora, en medio de toda esta mierda que está cayendo a tu alrededor, debes estar seguro de una cosa. No puedes permitir que eso pase. _

Respiro hondo y cierro el guión. Lo voy a hacer ahora. Voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

Abro la puerta y camino hacia Patricia, la cual está muy ocupada hablando con alguien por teléfono. En mi estado de apatía, que tenga otros asuntos que atender me da igual, así que la interrumpo.

-Estoy listo.

Se da la vuelta, como si no se creyera que ya esté ahí, como si no creyera que ya haya acabado de memorizar mis líneas.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedo darte unos minutos más si quieres.

-Estoy listo-repito.

Asiente.

-Vale.-Si no estuviera tan concentrado en hacer esta escena bien, me preguntaría por qué Patricia está siendo tan amable conmigo, pero como lo estoy, dejo que me resbale. Me lleva al set de grabación, dónde ya está Jen, sentada en la arena, jugando con ella.

-Ya lo sé, yo también te echo mucho de menos…-dice el fuerte acento australiano de Liam.

-¡Silencio en el set!-le regaña el director.

Pone una mano en el teléfono.

-¡Lo siento!

Lo vuelve a colocar en su oreja.

-Estamos grabando, así que tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego cariño.

Trago de golpe al darme de cuenta de con quien está hablando y al recordar lo que esa persona hizo. Bueno, Miley dijo que se lo iba a contar ella personalmente, así que mejor me callo.

-Josh, siéntate al lado de Jen mientras los dos miráis al océano. Recuerda que esta escena es muy romántica-me dice el director.

Asiento y me coloco al lado de Jen. Me doy cuenta de lo incómoda que es esta situación para nosotros cuando noto que sus músculos se tensan al pasarle un brazo por los hombros, pero lo ignoro y sigo con las instrucciones del director.

-Rodando y… ¡acción!

Miro hacia la selva salvaje. Casi doy un salto cuando Jen inclina su cabeza sobre mi hombro, porque la falta de contacto físico entre nosotros dos ha hecho que piense que nunca volveríamos a estar así de cerca. Casi se me escapa la más grande de las sonrisas, pero me contengo. Deslizo mi brazo sobre ella y empiezo a acariciar su pelo.

-Katniss… no tiene sentido seguir fingiendo que no sabemos lo que pretende el otro-miro hacia abajo y le regalo la mejor mirada acaramelada que puedo fingir-No sé qué trato habrás hecho con Haymitch, pero deberías saber que a mí también me hizo algunas promesas, así que podemos afirmar que mentía a uno de los dos.

Jen me mira.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Porque no quiero que olvides lo distintas que son nuestras circunstancias. Si tú mueres y yo vivo, no quedará nada para mí en el Distrito 12. Tú lo eres todo para mí. –Abre la boca para protestar pero coloco un dedo en sus labios. No puedo evitar fijarme en que son carnosos y dulces, y acordarme en cómo me sentí cuando los tuve apretados contra los míos. Tocarlos me hace querer besarla ahora mismo, pero no siendo Peeta, siendo yo mismo.-Para ti es diferente. No digo que no sea duro, pero hay otras personas que harán que tu vida merezca la pena.

Me saco la cadena con el disco dorado del cuello y la sostengo bajo la luz de la luna, asegurándome que la cámaras la capten bien.

-Tu familia te necesita, Katniss.

Hay un largo silencio mientras las cámaras enfocan a la cara de Jen, capturando cada emoción que ella emite. Aparto mi mano de ella y cojo la suya, dejando el colgante en su palma.

-En realidad, a mi no me necesita nadie.-digo, el tono más monótono que tengo en mi repertorio.

-Yo sí-la frágil voz de Jon me sobresalta-Yo te necesito.

Respiro hondo, porque no es ningún secreto lo que pasará ahora. Sus manos cogen mi cara y la giran para besarme. Aunque el guión dice que en un principio debo parecer confundido o reacio, no sé cuanto podré aguantar. Recuerdo el día después de que se emborrachara, cuando éramos libres de besarnos sin preocupaciones. Como ahora.

La mente se me nubla cuando me agarra el pelo y enreda los dedos en él. Dejo escapar un sonido que no creía que un humano podía hacer y la envuelvo con mis brazos para que no haya ningún espacio entre nosotros. El ritmo del beso se dispara cuando me inclino hacia atrás hasta que estoy echado en la arena con Jen encima de mí. Dibujo un camino de besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, dejando que mi lengua explore su piel; no quepo en mí de felicidad cuanto oigo como maldice en voz baja.

El repentino ataque de flashes nos separa de golpe. Me había olvidado completamente de que éramos Katniss y Peeta, no Jen y yo. La decepción me baña mientras el director grita "corten".

-¡Un trabajo excelente, chicos! Descanso de cinco minutos para vosotros mientras filmamos otras escenas.

No hay espacio para dudar. Nos levantamos de golpe y vamos derechos a nuestros respectivos camerinos. Cierro la puerta con un golpe y apoyo mi espalda contra ella.

-Respira-me ordeno a mí mismo. Inhalo y exhalo lentamente y pillo una botella de agua, bebiéndomela en un momento. Me quedo así durante unos minutos hasta que me vuelvo a sentir una persona normal.

Como sé que Patricia se estará muriendo por saber qué coño nos ha pasado, me levanto para ir a contárselo, pero un sonido me para. Bueno, _un_ sonido, no… un _precioso_ sonido. Abro la puerta y lo oigo más claramente, así que viene de por aquí. Siento que lo he oído antes, pero no caigo en dónde exactamente. Lo sigo y de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy delante del camerino de Jen, así que pongo la oreja contra la puerta. Está cantando Safe and Sound. Cierro los ojos para envolverme en la maravillosa música que está creando sólo con su voz.

-Increíble-me susurro a mi mismo en un tono un poquito demasiado fuerte. De repente, Jen se calla y la puerta se abre de golpe.

Ella mira hacia abajo, incapaz de observarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me has oído?

-Eh…si… Bueno, quiero decir, no estaba escuchando a propósito…

-No pasa nada.

Una sonrisa curva mis labios y entro en su camerino.

-Eres muy, muy buena.

No dice nada, simplemente se sienta en el sofá, así que me siento a su lado, dispuesto a contarle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Te estaba controlando y me equivoqué… puedes salir con quien quieras.

Ella emite una risa seca.

-Es gracioso, porque ni siquiera tengo otra opción.

-Siempre tienes otra opción.

-No, no la tengo. Nick es a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Mi roca. Mi apoyo. Mi único novio.-esto último me sorprende un poquito-Ya sabes… realmente lo amé mucho.

-¿Amé? Eso es pasado, ¿no?

Asiente.

-La verdad es que ya no tengo ni idea… Duele cuando tu novio ni siquiera se disculpa por ponerte los cuernos.

-Creía que me habías dicho que lo había hecho.

-Mentí-Aún no puedo ver su mirada, porque sus ojos están fijos en su regazo.-Lo único que deseaba era que esa zorra no se hubiera metido en mi relación.

Suspiro.

-Miley no quería…

-¿Miley? ¿Era ella?-Se lo voy a explicar, pero por la expresión de su cara veo como de repente suma dos más dos y se da cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado.- ¿Y tú lo sabías?-Abro la boca, pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada con que defenderme. Lo sabía y nunca se lo conté. Menea la cabeza y va hacia la puerta.

Algo se mueve dentro de mí, porque sé que si sale por esa puerta habré perdido cualquier oportunidad de volver a estar con ella. Los pies se mueven antes de que mi cerebro pueda procesarlo y, antes de que me dé cuenta, la puerta se ha cerrado y Jen está con la espalda apoyada en ella. No sé qué hacer, pero con Jen aquí, tan cerca de mí, respirando con dificultad, sólo hay una cosa que quiero hacer… besarla.

Así que lo hago.

…_**..**_

_Ne, ne, nenene (sí, es la música de Harry Potter :3)_

_BUEEEEEEEENO! :3 ¿Qué os ha parecido? :3 Joshifer es real. Lo sé. :3_

_ALGÚN DIA, TARDE O TEMPRANO, LO SERÁ! (Y sino, siempre nos queda el fanfiction!XD)_

**IMPORTANTE! :D**

_¿Cuáles son vuestras teorías sobre qué pasará con Jen y Josh?_

_¿Y sobre Miley, Liam y Nick? Ñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñe :3_

_¿Qué os parece el capi y la historia en general? _

_Vale, demasiadas preguntas XDD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi tanto como a mi traducirlo! La historia continua muy, muy buena, lo prometo! :3_

**IT'S REVIEW'S TIME! :D**

_**kenigal **_ Yo creo que es más patética Ariana… pero esque Ariana me cae muy mal xD Tus teorías están muy bien… e.e Ya veremos si la autora piensa lo mismo.. MUAHAHAH! Muchas gracias por el review :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi y muchas, muchísimas gracias por escribir un review en cada capitulo de las diferentes historias que tengo, eres un gran apoyo! 3

_**AlexJLaw95 **_Jajajajaja! Dios, ¿has leído el original? Ahora mismo te envio un privado para que comentemos nuestras teorías e.e ¿Qué te está pareciendo la traducción? Un besito, muchas gracias y enhorabuena por tu la traducción de nuestro nuevo vecino! :D (Aunque yo no he podido resistir la tentación tampoco y estoy leyendo el ritmo del original D: )

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen **_Jajajajajja! Has puesto el review en el momento justo, cuando se vuelven a dar un beso! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_Bueno, no hagas trampa, que tu ya tenias un adelanto de la historia :P Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho, pero he tenido que empezar a hacer un trabajo -.-' y estoy algo liada TT En fin, espero poder seguir viva después de este capi, y que de nuevo no estén tus padres en casa para que no te manden al psicólogo o algo (¿) JAJAJAJAJA! Josh, Josh, Josh… si supiera nuestros planes… dios, y te acuerdas de cuando dijimos que seguramente estaría haciendo otras cosas y tal? Pues justo salieron unas fotos de el en la gasolinera y tal… me apuesto que seguro fue en ese momento cuando hablábamos, SEGURO! XD (además, estaba mirando el mobil, esguro mirando la historia y pensando: Joder, si que soy famoso, que en España escriben historias sobre mi!XD) Un besito y jdoer, si que he escrito! XD 3

_**CarlaMellark **_ Muchas gracias! :D Dios, ¿y a quien no le encanta Josh? Ay… algún dia nos dará un ataque al corazón o algo, estoy segura xDD Un besito y muchísimas gracias por revieewear! 3

_**Elleleeo **_¡Jajajajajaja! Si te soy sincera, a mi me encanta tener diversos capítulos nuevos que leer cada dia :3 Jen se está haciendo la dura, pero ya verás como pronto toma una decisión… la cuestión es… PARA BIEN O PARA MAL? ÑEÑEÑEÑE! Jajajaja Un besito y mil gracias! 3

**Review? :3**


	13. Pelirroja

**CAPÍTULO 13. PELIRROJO. **

La beso con suavidad y ternura. Nunca nos habíamos besado así antes, porque todos nuestros otros besos estaban alimentados de calor y pasión, mientras que este es lento y suave. Mis manos se deslizan por su cintura mientras las suyas se envuelven detrás de mi cuello, acercándome más a ella. Saboreo cada segundo, disfrutandolo, exprimiendolo, hasta que su teléfono nos interrumpe. Separamos torpemente nuestros labios, pero nuestros brazos aún estan conectados.

Jen contesta.

-¿Hola? Oh, Nick... Yo también te he echado de menos. No, nada, me estoy relajando en el camerino. ¿Y tú? Qué bien. ¿Una cita? ¿Hoy por la noche?-me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras se produce su debate interior-Um... creo que hoy el rodaje acabará tarde. Lo siento. Tu también, adiós.

Sonrío con satisfacción y me inclino para volver a besarla.

Esquiva el beso moviendo la cabeza antes de que pueda volver a tocar sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?

Suelto una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Continuar donde lo habíamos dejado-digo antes de volver a inclinarme.

Me empuja lejos de ella.

-¿No lo pillas? ¡Mi novio acaba de llamar, le he mentido y le he puesto los cuernos!-La furia en su voz me sobresalta, y una rabia que no conocia empieza a fluir por mis venas mientras ella se gira para salir por la puerta.

-Así que esto es todo, ¿no? Cuando las cosas se ponen un poquito dificiles, ¿tú sólo huyes?-Para de caminar-. Siento decirtelo de esta manera, pero así es la vida, preciosa. A veces tienes que luchar con cosas que no quieres, ¡y no puedes convertirte en la reina del drama cada vez que eso ocurre!.

-¿La reina del drama?-Jen se gira de golpe, horrorizada-. Si alguien es la reina del drama aquí, ¡ese eres tú!. ¡Cada vez que empiezo a estar confundida con lo que siento por ti o por Nick, me echas una charla! No tienes ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando, ¿vale?. Siento decírtelo de esta manera, pero no soy perfecta, idiota.

Intenta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pero le cojo el brazo para evitarlo.

-Jennifer Lawrence, si sales por esa puerta es posible que me pierdas para siempre.

Me mira sin decir palabra, sus ojos grises me lo dicen todo. Sale por la puerta cerrándola con un golpe,mostrando su decisión de manera clara y fuerte.

**X**

Durante el rodaje, Jen y yo nos mantenemos a tanta distancia como podemos, pero esa distancia no es mucha teniendo en cuenta que pretendemos ser una pareja. Aún así, entre toma y toma no nos hablamos como solíamos hacer, así que el set está muy apagado sin que nosotros estemos riendo y haciendo bromas,...pero ha sido su decisión, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Ignoro a todo el mundo una vez ha acabado el día. Sólo quiero estar solo un ratito, así que me meto en el coche y conduzco hasta el Starbucks más cercano. Pensaa que el café era bueno, era tu amigo, y que ahí no había nada que me recordaba a Jen.

Chaval, no podía estar más equivocado.

No me habia dado cuenta de la masa de paparazzi que me estaba siguiendo durante todo el camino, y una vez salgo del coche, me ruegan que sonria a la cama, que conteste a las preguntas y que, cómo no, les hable sobre Jen.

-¿Cómo está Jennifer Lawrence?

-Josh, ¿le has pedido a Jennifer que se case contigo?

-Una fuente anónima me ha dicho que Jen está embarazada y que tú eres el padre, es eso verdad?

-¡Ya está bien! Simplemente quiero disfrutar de mi café, ¿vale?-digo, tal vez un poquito demasiado borde. Evidentemente, esto solo hace que pregunten más sobre porqué estoy de tan mal humor. Dejo escapar un gemido y entonces se me une _alguien_. Para ser precisos, un _alguien _pelirrojo.

-¡Hola, Josh!-chilla Ariana mientras _casi_ dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Menos mal que el apodo _Joshy_ no ha echo acto de aparición.

-Hola-digo débilmente.

Frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno...-miro a los paparazzi, los cuales seguramente ya estarán esparciendo rumores de que estoy saliendo a la vez con Jen, Miley y Ariana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta.

Hablo muy, muy flojito para que nadie nos oiga.

-Jen y yo no estamos muy bien, que digamos. Lo que sea que había entre nosotros dos seguramente se ha acabado para siempre.

-Explicamelo, por favor.-veo como se está esforzando por ser mi amiga y ser simpática, pero ahora mismo no quiero un amigo. Quiero estar solo.

-No creo que pueda.

-Intentalo.

Suspiro.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido unos sentimientos muy fuertes por una chica que siente lo mismo por ti y por su novio británico?

-Bueno... no-ríe Ariana.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ves? No lo entiendes-me levanto dispuesto a irme para volver a tener mi tiempo a solas, pero coje mi brazo.

-Espera-dice-. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy por la noche?

-Estoy un poco cabreado con J-

-Shhh-me hace callar poniendo un dedo en mis labios-. No está permitido pronunciar el nombre que empieza por "J" en lo que queda de noche.

Sabiendo que no hay forma de escapar de esta, acepto su propuesta de mala gana. Después, Ariana coje mi mano y me lleva a su coche.

**X**

-¡No te lo quites!-dice con desdén cuando me ve intentanto sacar la venda de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué?-me quejo haciendo el tonto-. No puedo ver nada con esta mierda.

-¡Para de quejarte! Casi hemos llegado.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el coche se detiene. Oigo como se abre mi puerta y Ariana me ayuda a salir. No sé donde estoy y me agarro a lo primero que cojo para no caerme.

-Josh-dice.

-¿Qué?

-Tu mano está en mi pecho...

Me ruborizo mientras aparto la mano de repente.

-Lo siento-murmuro.

-No pasa nada.

Me aseguro de cojer su mano (y no otra cosa) y, por fin, salgo del coche. Me lleva hacia una zona con mucha hierba y los dos nos echamos sobre ella.

-Vale, ahora sí que te la puedes quitar.

Me saco la venda de los ojos y intento averiguar donde estoy. Todo lo que puedo ver a mi alrededor son kilómetros y kilómetros de hierba. Bizqueo y vislumbro el cartel de Hollywood en la distancia.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Puedes ver las estrellas?-pregunta Ariana, ignorando mi pregunta.

MIro hacia arriba para ver... nada. No hay ni una maldita estrella en el cielo.

-Vivimos en Los Angeles, ¿recuerdas?. Aquí no se ven las estrellas.

-Tal vez si te acercas...-dice seductoramente, acercándome a ella.

El aliento se me para cuando su mano empieza a acariciar la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo. Dudo que realmente quiera que vea las estrellas.

-Aún no veo nada.

Rie con suficiencia.

-Pues acercate más.

Hago lo que me pide. Estamos tan cerca que siento su aliento en mi boca. Sus ojos viajan a mis labios y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo mismo. Lentamente, se inclina.

Ñeñeñeeñeñeñeñeeñeñe. No me matéis por cortarlo aquí, la autora lo ha querido así :3 Parece que Ariana se ha ganado el corazón de Josh, y que después de todos los intentos de la representante de Ariana ella finalmente se ha _pillado _de él... ya veremos que pasa con estos dos! :D

¿Qué os ha parecido? QUien sabe que pensará Josh de todo esto D:

Un beso muy fuerte y ñeñeñeñeñeñee nos leemos en dos dias!

_**yumiiyumyum **_¡YA! A mí tambien me gusta imaginarme que esto realmente está pasando! XD Igualmente, ellos dos decian que eran super amigos y tal, PERO. no están quedando. Me da MUCHO miedo que se hayan cabreado TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Te imaginas? depresión. JOSH Y JENNIFER DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS. Respecto a Miley y Liam, durante un ratito los dejaremos aparte para centrarnos en Josh, pero ya verás que muy prontito vuelven a aparecer! Dios, a mi también me daba mucho miedo que me dijeras que querias el adelanto de la grabacion, porque entonces ya te pasaba la mejor parte, la del beso D: JAJAJAJA Pero bueno, aqui tambien hay besos :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besito! 3 (Y YA quiero ver el video!)

_**kenigal **_Ya, es la costumbre :( Pero bueno, ojalá Jen se de cuenta bien temprano! Muy, muy bonito todo lo que has puesto en el review, no sé si me creeirias si te dijera que literalmente tu consejo me sirvió para tomar una reflexionar mucho sobre unos aspectos de mi vida, así que muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte 3

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen **_JAJAJAJAAJA! Joshifer será real algún dia... lo presiento! Me muero de ganas de que sean los Teen Choice para verles juntos... PERO SI JENNIFER NO VA, COMO EN LOS MTV, LA MATO. LA MA-TO XD. En este capi también hay dos besos... pero no son los dos de jen y josh... D: Pero bueno, ya verás que pasa :3 Un besito muy fuerte, y OH MY JOSH! (Me encanta esa frase, debo admitir xDD)

_**CarlaMellark **_Muy interesantes tus teorias! :3 En un principio si que parece que habrá más tira y afloja de Jen, pero ya ves que en este capi Josh ha estado con alguien más... suicidio colectivo por favor! D: Y con lo de Miley, Liam y Nick, también muy interesante :3333 En este fic, yo definiria a Nick más como un cabrón... xDD Ya Me encanta que escribas teorias, está genial! :3 Un besito muy fuerte! (Espero no recibir amenazas JAJAJAJAJAJA!) Quiero vivir! D:


	14. La verdad

**CAPÍTULO 14. LA VERDAD**

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?. No es a ella a quien quiero besar. No me importa todo lo guapa o atractiva que sea Ariana, mis labios siempre querrán estar contra los de Jen, no contra los suyos. Entonces... ¿por qué la sigo besando? ¿Por qué estoy solo? ¿Es por venganza? ¿O simplemente me quiero sentir deseado? No estoy seguro.

De repente, Ariana se separa de mi con una sonrisita descarada.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo-dice antes de salir corriendo hacia el coche.

Veo su mobil en el suelo, así que supongo que se le habrá caído del bolsillo con su carrera.

-¡Eh! ¡Creo que se te ha caído el móbil!-la llamo, pero ya está demasiado lejos como para oírme.

Inesperadamente, su teléfono vibra en mi mano. Sé que está mal, pero la curiosidad me gana y abro el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

_Ariana, tu carrera se desmorona, estás cayendo en picado. Desde que empezaste a acosar a ese tal Hutcherson, menos personas ven Victorious porque mucha gente está soñando con que él y su co-estrella esten juntos. Estoy cansada de cubrir tus intentos de coqueteo con él, así que ya te puedes ir buscando a una nueva representante._

Me quedo parado, congelado por el shock, la furia y la rabia. Todo lo que dijo, todo eso sobre tener una representante horrible. Ser forzada a quedar con otras personas a cambio de fama. No querar nada de todo eso. Todo es un gran engaño.

Con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca, Ariana viene hacia mí sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Paso de intentar averiguar que es, porque estoy muy cabreado con ella. De repente, se da cuenta de que tengo su teléfono e, instantanamente, su cara cambia.

-¿Por qué tienes eso?

-Se debe haber caído de tu bolsillo.-lo tiro al suelo-. Por cierto, tu representante te ha dejado. Creo que ha sido por acosarme demasiado.

Coje el teléfono del suelo.

-Josh, ¡te lo puedo explicar!

-Yo también puedo. Me mentiste y me manipulaste para conseguir más fama.-no puedo evitar sonar herido mientras hablo. Empieza a juguetear con lo que hay en su mano y finalmente veo lo que es.-¿Un condon? ¿Estas hablando jodidamente en serio? ¿Estabas pensando en tener sexo conmigo ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que te he contado de Jen, y de como estamos?

Las lágrimas se empiezan a formar en sus ojos.

-Pensaba las cosas estaban yendo bien entre nosotros.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que las cosas están yendo bien?-chillo-. ¡Las cosas ya estaban suficientemente jodidas antes de que aparecieras!

-¡Cálmate!-me grita. Unas lagrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas, pero ella las aparta rápidamente-¡No es como si estuvieras enamorado de ella o algo así!

Abro la boca para contestarle, pero no puedo emitir ningun sonido. ¿Amo a Jen? Ni siquiera estoy , como si leyera mi mente, pregunta.

-¿Estás enamorado de Jen? ¿La amas?

-P-posiblemente-meneo la cabeza. No, creo que sí que lo estoy y que sí que la amo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos cinco minutos. Mi cabeza intenta averiguar por qué acabo de decir eso, y ella solo se queda ahí de pie con una expresión indescifrable.

Me aclaro la garganta para romper el silencio.

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

Ella asiente, volviendo a su coche mientras yo voy justo detrás. Dentro del coche, empiezo a pensar en todo lo que he vivido durante este dia. Amo cómo es Jen. Amo la manera en la que me siento cuando nos besamos. Y amaría la idea de ser capaz de llamarla _mía. _¿Pero todo eso realmente significa que la amo?

**X**

Durante los siguientes dias, en el set sólo nos entrenamos para futuras escenas, así que ni siqueira tengo la opción de ver a Jen. No estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo. Realmente quiero verla, pero el problema está en que no logro encontrar las palabras con las que expresarme, y eso es muy raro en alguien como yo, porque normalmente me salen solas. Pero, de nuevo, todo lo que rodea a Jen nunca es facil.

Es sábado por la mañana y a las 9 ya estoy despierto. Eso no supone ninguna novedad teniendo en cuenta que durante toda la noche me he alimentado de incontables sueños sobre _ella_.

Pero no permitiré que esto pase más; los problemas no cojerán las riendas de mi vida. Me hago la promesa de que hoy será un dia productivo. Me ducho. Me preparo un gran desayuno. Me visto. MIro el reloj y veo que solo ha pasado una hora. Llamo a Patricia deseando tener alguna sesión de fotos, alguna promo, alguna entrevista. Pero no. Estoy absolutamente libre. Incluso me sugiere que intente relajarme. Está claro que la suerte no está de mi parte.

Me doy por vencido en mi idea de intentar hacer algo y me estiro en el sofá. Cojo el mando a distancia y hago un poco de zapping y veo que sólo dan Jersey Shore. Genial.

De repente, alguien llama a mi puerta. Salgo de mi posición y me tomo mi tiempo antes de abrir. Cuando lo hago, sorprendentemente, ahí está Jennifer Lawrence, con sus ojos pegados al suelo.

-Yo...-empieza, evidentemente sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres entrar?-la invito.

Asiente pasando por mi lado y se sienta en el sofá. Sus tacones golpean la mesita que hay en frente del sofá cuando pone los pies encima. No puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisita. Ha estado tantas veces aquí, que esta es prácticamente su casa.

Me siento a su lado asegurandome de no romper las barreras que se han establecido entre nostoros en estos últimos meses. Yo también pongo mis pies encima de la mesilla e intento relajarme mientras vemos como Snooki se emborracha y baila encima de las mesas.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando la mano de Jen acaricia la mia.

-Te he echado de menos-dice, antes de unir nuestros dedos-. Josh, he estado pensando sobre todo esto y-.

Aparto mi mano.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Sólo quieres que seamos amigos. Lo cojo.

-No.

-¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?

Ella aprieta mi mano.

-Sí.

Mi sonrisa es tan ancha que casi duele. Olvido nuestra pelea de ayer y la empujo hacia mis brazos.

-¿Cuales serian mis posibilididades de que accedieras a tener una cita conmigo hoy?-me pregunta, acariciando el hueco de mi cuello.

-Bueno, no lo sé... Estoy un poco ocupado...

Me mira con las cejas levantadas.

-¿De verdad?-está tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocan suavemente-. ¿Estás demasiado ocupado para esto?

-Creo que podré hacerte un hueco-rio entre dientes antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Vale, ¿dónde quieres ir para nuestra primera cita?

-Tengo una idea.

_**...**_

Aw! *-* No me digáis que no son monos! Este capítulo es CLAVE! Por fin se le ha caído la careta a Ariana (ya era hora!) y Jen ha aceptado sus sentimientos *-* Espero que os haya gustado!

Muchisimas gracias a todos los alerts, comentarios, y reviews, sobretodo a vosotras, porque madre mia... sois lo mejor! 45 reviews! Es una pasada! O.O

_**AlexJLaw95 **_Y que lo digas... a mí también me gustaria relajarme así en el camerino!XD La escena tiene muuucha gracia xD Yo también le tengo mucha mania a Ariana, pero POR FIN en este capi se ha descubierto su verdadero yo... Bueno, tu ya sabes que estoy en shock... no me creo aún que haya pasado xD Pero enfin... -.- (lo cambiaré... MUAHAHAHA no. xD) Un besito y gracias! 3

_**Elleleeo**_ Espero que la espera te haya valido la pena! Porque POR FIN Josh le ha dado la patada a Ariana! (Ya era hora!) Este final de capi no es tant ! ARGH! como el otro pero... ¿dónde iran a su primera cita e.e) JAJAJA UN besito, espero que te guste! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_ JEN SE HA ARREGLADO CON JOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH Creeme, quiero inventarme algo para unos capitulos que vienen a continuación... pero no sé, no es mi historia D: En fin... ya vereoms pos donde la lleva la autora original (que va por el capi 16) Espero que te hayan quitado ya el castigo (estoy lo estoy escribiendo a dia 17, porque ALGUIEN me dijo que primero publicara Los Angeles... cosa que haré a continuación!) y que lo leas con calma :3 (Y no hiperventiles!) Un besazo loca! 3

_**kenigal **_Eres la que ha visto el juego de Ariana desde el principio! *-* ¿Cómo lo sabias? O.O Ariana mintió con lo de la representante D: y no es nada honesta! Además de una aprovechada! Efectivamente no es ninguna casualidad que aparezca en Starbucks, porque lo estaba acosando... que siniestro D: Jen se está engañando, pero en este capi por fin! afronta sus sentimientos! Y Josh tenia un lio mental en la cabeza, pero en este capi tambien se soluciona como ves! Un beso muy fuerte! :D 3

_**A.M. Darling **_¡Gracias :D! Joshifer debe ser real... esque no hay otra opción! No sé, es algo NECESARIO XD Últimamente habian rumores de que Jen se iba a casar con Nick... pero te juro que me muero D: Seguro que Josh lloraria... porque el la quiere, eso es evidente :3 Nunca habia pensado esa comparación Delly-Ariana pero tienes razón! Se parecen bastate (solo que Delly no se aprovecha conscientemente de Peeta, simplemente que nosotras la odiamos porque es como la rival de Katniss 8) ] Jajajajaja! Yo estoy seguro que Josh conoce estos fics (almenos la versión original) y que se debe reír... nosé, es siniestro pero yo me reiria! XD La historia tiene muchos giros como ves (y verás e.e) espero que te gusten! Un besazo !3

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Me encanta tu review! Josh ya le ha dado la patada a Ariana (Menos mal!) y ahora se centa en Jen, que es a la que él quiere evidentemente 8) Algún dia Joshifer será verdad... LO PRESIENTO! JAJAJA Un beso muy fuerte!

_**CarlaMellark **_¡Hola! :DD Muchas gracias! Yo lo de Ariana no sé que pensar... si que parece simpática ahora, pero en los primeros videos que vi de ella parecia como demasiado centrada en si misma, muy egocéntrica, lo que me lleva a pensar que esta actitud dulzona seguramente es un papel, sabes? No sé :3 Bueno, ya has visto como va el capi y por suerte el beso de esos dos (ariana y josh) no ha durado mucho :3 un beso y MIL GRACIAS POR TODO! 3


	15. Sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 15. SORPRESAS**

-¡No! ¡No quiero hacer esto!-chilla asustada, luchando contra mi agarre. La abrazo para que se sienta segura mientras el hombre le coloca todo el sistema de seguridad-¡No me puedo tirar de un puente de 180 metros!

-No te vas a tirar de un puente de 180 metros, vas a hacer puenting desde un puente de 180 metros-la corrijo.

Ignoro su mirada llena de rabia mientras el hombre acaba, cosa que le causa aún más nervios.

-¿Estás seguro de que quiere hacer esto?-me pregunta el hombre.

-Tío, le va a encantar-le respondo.

-¡Voy a mearme encima!-exclama Jen.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Puedo grabarlo?-pregunto, riendo.

-¡Josh!-me gruñe.

-Estamos listos-anuncia el equipo.

-Nosotros también-sonrío.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto!

Ignoro su queja y la envuelvo con mis brazos.

-Sujetate fuerte-susurro en su oído.

-3...2...1...¡Saltar!

Salto del puente junto a Jen, que está gritando como si fuera a morir. El sentimiento de estar volando me hace chillar de placer. Una vez hemos llegado al final de la cuerda, la tensión nos impulsa hacia arriba. Jen esconde su cara en mi pecho mientras sujeta mi torso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al final, nos paramos boca abajo.

-¡Te odio!

-No es verdad-bromeo, besando su frente.

-Vale, estoy mintiendo. En realidad, yo te-

Los dos jadeamos cuando nos vuelven a dejar en el suelo y el equipo nos ayuda a volver a ponernos derechos, liberándonos de nuestro arnés de seguridad.

-Por favor, dime que en esta cita aparte de asustarme de muerte pretendes hacer algo más.

Río entre dientes.

-Si, he organizado una cena.

-Espero que sea en suelo firme...

-En verdad es en un globo aéreo... y después haremos paracaidismo.

Los ojos se le oscurecen de miedo.

-¿Qué?

Soy incapaz de mantenerme serio, así que estallo en una gran risotada que me hace recibir un puñetazo en el brazo.

-No es gracioso-dice, intentando poner un tono serio sin éxito. Antes que me de cuenta, los dos empezamos a partirnos de risa.

**X**

Estoy acorralado contra la pared de mi casa mientras Jen ataca mis labios. Me sujeta la cara regalándome besos muy apasionados.

-¿Dónde quieres?-me pregunta entre jados.

-¿Eh?

Mira por encima de mi hombro.

-Supongo que el sofá estará bien-dice antes de tirarme de espaldas contra los cojines del sofá. Se pone encima de mí al instante volviendo a asaltar mis labios. Cuando sus caderas empiezan a moverse lentamente contra las mías dejo escapar un gemido. Normalmente, me estaría preguntando que narices está intentando hacer, pero me siento jodidamente bien e incluso me cuesta pensar en algo.

Su mano, que momentos antes reposaba en mi pecho, empieza a moverse lentamente bajando hacia mis pantalones. Me desabrocha los dos botones y me baja la cremallera.

-Espera-jadeo, separando a no.

Jen me observa que una mirada que nunca había visto antes en ella. Veo el rechazo en sus ojos.

-¿No quieres que pase? ¿No me quieres... a mí?-que me diga esto me parece impensable. Nunca me había imaginado que Jen fuera insegura de si misma.

-Obviamente lo hago-río, haciendo referencia a lo feliz que Josh Junior está-. Pero es nuestra primera cita y quiero que sea especial.

Ella se ríe.

-Nick jamás pensó así. Siempre había sexo después de las citas.

Me guardo para mí el asco que siento por él y sonrío.

-Bueno, yo no soy Nick. Ahora, deja que te lleve hacia la puerta, señorita.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Eres tan cursi...

Me encojo de hombros.

-Estoy chapado a la antigua.

Juntos, andamos hacia la puerta y ella me sonríe dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, Josh.

-Buenas noches, Jen.

Cierro la puerta. Siento la sonrisa cruzar mi rostro cuando oigo el motor de su coche, pero la paz no me dura ni dos segundos porque el teléfono suena de golpe.

-¿Hola?

-Josh, yo y-y Liam acabamos de tener una g-gran bronca y-

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

-Sí, por favor-solloza-Pero tienes que venir a re-recojerme a casa de Liam porque mi coche está en mi casa.

-Llegaré en diez minutos.

**X**

Mientras conduzco hasta casa de Liam empieza a llover, aunque bueno, eso es un eufemismo. Está diluviando. No logro entender porque Liam no la ha dejado quedarse en su casa hasta que la tormenta acabe, pero desde mi punto de vista, me doy cuenta de que no estoy en situación de juzgarle.

Llego a la puerta de su casa y veo a Miley de pie, llevando solo una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts. Se debe estar helando, lo que justifica el tartamudeo que he oído al otro lado de la línia. Se apresura a llegar a mi coche y se mete en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno... ¿supongo que se ha enterado?-pregunto. Simplemente asiente y se frota los brazos mientras su mandíbula tiembla.

-Creo que en el asiento de atrás hay una sudadera-sin que pase ni un segundo, coje la sudadera y se la pone por la cabeza.

-Me siento fatal...-me susurro a mí mismo.

-¿Por qué?

Respiro hondo.

-Sin querer se lo conté a Jen.

-¿Qué?-su repentino cambio de tono me pilla por sorpresa-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Dios, Josh! Me iba a casar con él. ¿Habías pensado eso?

-Fue un error, ¿vale?-aprieto las manos contra el volante-. Además, tu se lo debías haber dicho...

-¿Perdona?-pregunta horrorizada-. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Significa que escondiste un gran secreto a tu novio. ¿Qué te esperabas?

-¿En serio? ¡No me puedes culpar por todo esto! ¡La culpa fue de Nick!

-También fue tu culpa.

-Pensé que estabas de mi lado. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-No me voy a sentir mal por ti, Miley! ¡Tú has liado todo esto así que sup-

De golpe, un camión que viene del otro lado de la carretera invade mi lado, golpeando el coche. El mundo se da la vuelta y me golpeo contra el techo. Después, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

_Creerme que odio dejarlo aquí, pero la historia original se para en este punto TT Bueno, mientras escribo estas lineas.. 49 REVIEWS! Casi llego a los 50! Que guay :3 _

**_Deciros que la historia ya se acaba :( La autora acaba de publicar el último capitulo, y ese es el 17... así que sólo quedan dos capítulos más. Bueno, ya habrá momento de despedidas! Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias! 3_**

**REVIEWS!**

_**kenigal **_Ariana es muy evidente, tienes razon xD Ya veremos que pasa con Nick y Ariana, seguro que están muy despechados! :3 Por cierto! A qué te refieres con que Los Tallos son mejores? Ö Un besito!

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen **_Por fin Ariana se quitó la mascara :3 Jajajajaja! Y por fin Jen asumió sus sentimientos! Espero que te haya gustado su cita, un beso y muchas gracias!" :D

_**yumiiyumyum**_Sé que me matarás, y creeme, nunca me habia sentido tan mal contestando a un review! (Por lo de que vivieron felices para siempre, y ahora tiene un accidente D: ) AAAAH! Bueno, ya verás como todo avanza en el proximo capi! Y que cita más rara tienen xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Espero que los colores te empiezen a funcionar mejor D: Por cierto! Que tal tu historia/comic! Te juro que me muero por verla... D: (Y no eres un asco pintando ni nada TT) Un besito *-* y muchisisisisimas gracias! (Aunque ya nose en que idioma decirtelo, empezaré a contestarte a los reviews en chino!XD)

_**Marydc26**_ ¡Gracias! :DD Espero que te haya gustado el capi y la cita... esta claro que dos personas así debian tener una cita rara xD Y ya veremos que pasa con el accidente D: Un besito!


	16. El funeral

**CAPÍTULO 17. EL FUNERAL**

Una luz brilla más allá de mis ojos cerrados. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que se me aclara la vista. Miro hacia arribo y veo a una enfermera rubia que está ajustando las cortinas. Cuando me ve, sonríe.

-Estás despierto.

Me apoyo en mis codos.

-¿Dónde esto-ouch-gimo al notar un dolor agudo en las costillas.

-Descansa-me ordena-. No querrás hacerte daño a ti mismo.

Sigo luchando conmigo mismo para poder levantarme.

-¿Dónde estoy?-gruño. Siento como si un cuchillo se estuviera dando un festín con mi piel.

La enfermera se inclina sobre mi cama y me empuja con suavidad para que vuelva a estar estirado en ella.

-Estás en el hospital, cariño.

¿El hospital? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

Ayer por la noche. Llovía. Diluviaba. Estaba conduciendo. Un camión invadió mi parte de la carretera. ¡Miley!

-Miley Cyrus se encuentra bien?-pregunto ansioso.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta que el vuelva. Yo no tengo información sobre ella-dice, mientras rellena una taza de plástico con agua.

-Vamos, bebe un poco.

Me acerca la taza hasta la boca para que pueda beber un poquito. Cuando acabo, la lanza a la basura.

-Hay algunas personas esperando ahí fuera para verte. ¿Te encuentras bien como para recibirlas?

-Lo estoy.

La enfermera asiente y abandona la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, vuelve con Patricia al lado.

-¡Patricia!-por pura intuición me levanto, pero el dolor vuelve a mis costillas. Gimo otra vez y me hundo en la cama. Se acerca a mí y me coloca bien el pelo del flequillo.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Creo que no... a fin de cuentas estoy en el hospital-digo, mientras toso.

-No me seas un listillo-me advierte, intentando ocultar su sonrisa-, pero me alegro que estés vivo. No sería tan divertido torturar a otra estrella tanto como a tí.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Patricia nunca cambiará.

-Podemos hablar más tarde si quieres... hay una persona ahí fuera que realmente se está muriendo por verte-dice, mientras me guiña un ojo. La enfermera la acompaña hacia fuera de mi habitación y un segundo más tarde unos brazos se envuelven con fuerza a mí alrededor.

-¡Que te jodan! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Que te jodan!-repite Jen con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho. La abrazo con fuerza mientras acaricio su pelo. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo se debe haber sentido durante estos días. Sin saber si estaba bien. Pensando que podría estar muerto.

Al final, se aparta agarrándome por los hombros. Me mira directamente a los ojos, y me fijo en que los suyos parecen inyectados en sangre y tienen bolsas debajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el hospital?

-M-madre mía, ¿qué pasó?-jadea, mirándome la cabeza.

Dirijo mi mano hacia mi frente e inmediatamente encuentro de lo que está hablando. Hay un corte enorme que empieza en mi ceja y acaba justo al lado de mi oreja.

-No lo sé-respondo con sinceridad.

Toma aire y par de hiperventilar.

-¡S-sí vuelves a hacerme algo así te mato!

-Lo siento...-digo, sintiéndome culpable.

Suavemente, Jen se empieza a inclinar hasta que nuestros labios se juntan. Me besa con fiereza, como intentando demostrar todo lo cabreada que está, pero las lágrimas saladas que empiezan a caer me dicen otra cosa.

Oímos una tos al otro lado de la habitación, y Jen y yo nos separamos de golpe para encontrar a un hombre mayor de pelo gris. Mi compañera se aparta un poquito más y se disculpa susurrando.

-Lo siento si... si he interrumpido algo-el tono en la voz del hombre hace que los dos nos sonrojemos y que él ría suavemente mientras saca su portapapeles. Antes de hablar, se ajusta las gafas.

-Hola, soy el . Bien, señor Hutcherson, tienes un par de costillas rotas y una brecha que pinta bastante mal, pero aparte de eso, estás bien.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Sabes si Miley Cyrus está bien?

El doctor se quita las gafas.

El accidente de coche abolló su cráneo. Además, tenía un corte enorme en su pecho. Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos...

Noto una fuerte presión en el pecho. No. Esto no puede estar pasando. No es verdad. Nada de esto es real. Los ojos se me humedecen y siento un dolor peor que el de cualquier herida. El Dr. Andrews susurra algo antes de abandonar mi habitación, pero no lo puedo escuchar. Todo esto es mi culpa, MIley ha muerto por mi culpa.

-No te culpes a tí mismo-dice Jen leyéndome la mente.

Meneo la cabeza.

-Yo estaba conduciendo el coche.

-Josh, para...

-¿No lo pillas?-chillo-. ¡La he matado!

Jen se estremece, pero ahora mismo nada me importa. Aprieto los ojos y permito que las lágrimas empiecen caer. Me doy cuenta, entonces, de que un peso inclina la cama. Una mano se coloca alrededor de mi hombro y me lleva a un lugar confortable - el cuello de Jen. Me dejo llevar por completo, sollozando tan fuerte que casi me ahogo.

-Soy un asesino... soy un asesino...-susurro todo el rato.

-No... Cariño, eso no es verdad. No eres un asesino, ¿vale? Por favor, créeme-dice, intentando aliviarme-. Me regala un beso muy suave en la frente que no cambia nada. Miley está muerta.

**X**

Salgo del coche apretando mis costillas con el brazo izquierdo. Miro hacia arriba y la vista de ese edificio hace que me suden las manos. Pero no, no me puedo echar atrás ahora, se lo debo.

-¿Estás bien?-me giro y me encuentro con Jen apoyada en su coche. Parece que me ha estado observando todo el rato. Me encojo de hombros.

-Pues no, en realidad no.

Viene hacia mí y me coge la mano que tengo libre, entrelazando nuestros dedos y apretándome suavemente la mano. Con este gesto, me dice más que si empleara mil y una palabras. Jen está aquí conmigo, contra viento y marea. Sonrío levemente, devolviéndole el apretón.

Cogidos por la mano, entramos en la iglesia, que está bastante tranquila. Los familiares se dan el pésame, la gente solloza silenciosamente sobre el ataúd de Miley, otros sólo están sentados, demasiado impresionados como para decir nada. Suspiro, incapaz de soportar todo el dolor que he causado a todas estas personas. Al menos, los paparazzi no pueden entrar aquí.

De repente veo que Liam se acerca a mí; parece bastante cabreado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-abro la boca para contestar, pero de repente tengo los labios pegados; no soy capaz de decir nada-. No sé cómo te han permitido entrar, ¡tú la has matado!

_¿No lo pillas? La he matado!_ -se reproduce una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Cálmate, Liam. Estás llamando la atención-Jen obviamente se refiere a las cabezas que empiezan a girarse en nuestra dirección, pero él la ignora.

-Si hubieras estado concentrado en la carretera, ¡aún estaría con nosotros!

-Lo sé.

-Pues vete. La puerta está ahí mismo-señala con su dedo la salida de la iglesia.

-No. Me quedo, y no me importa lo que me digas-intento pasar por su lado como si nada, pero me coge de los hombros.

¡Bam! Me golpea.

Me doy contra el suelo y siento como las costillas crujen de nuevo. Me quedo en esta posición con el dolor de mis huesos partidos me desgarra la piel mientras una multitud se empieza a formar a nuestro alrededor. Liam me vuelve a atacar, golpeándome en la cara. Aunque Jen se intenta interponer entre nosotros, sus intentos quedan en vano.

-¡Parad!-un vozarrón profundo nos detiene, y vemos a Billy Ray Cyrus parado justo en frente de nosotros-. Si no os calmáis de una puta vez os echaré, ¿entendido?-asentimos-. Pues id a vuestros asientos. Vamos a empezar.

Liam sale de encima mío, pero no me alcanza una mano para ayudarme. Aún así, Jen sí que lo hace, sirviéndome de apoyo hasta que llegamos a nuestros asientos.

El funeral empieza. El pastor habla durante media hora sobre la vida, la muerte y Dios. Después, permite que las personas digan sus elogios hacia Miley. Su madre está demasiado destrozada como para decir nada, pero su padre se levanta. Realiza un largo discurso sobre todo lo que echará de menos a su hija. El siguiente es Liam, y no puedo evitar darme cuenta que me está mirando todo el rato. Un par de familiares más se levantan y después se ofrece que, si se desea, otras personas pueden decir unas palabras.

-¿Puedo decir algo?-pregunto, haciendo que todo el mundo me mire. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me observe, pero ahora estoy terriblemente incómodo.

-Claro que sí, hijo-dice Billy.

Ando hasta el escenario y me aclaro la garganta.

-Miley tenía mucho talento. Sus canciones eran increíbles y pegadizas, y su forma de actuar era maravillosa y muy creativa. Pero más allá de su talento, tenía una gran personalidad. Podía subirte el ánimo sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Tenía una personalidad encantadora. Además, era digna de confianza. Siempre que necesité una amiga, ella estuvo ahí. Así que bueno, recordemos todos los buenos momentos que pasamos a su lado. Recordemos lo buena amiga y niña que era.-siento que el nudo que tengo en la garganta empieza a crecer y me doy cuenta que no podré seguir mucho rato más-. Miley Cyrus. UN nombre que estoy seguro que no será olvidado.

Después, salgo por la puerta. No soy capaz de soportarlo más. Me quedo de pie fuera de la iglesia, respirando con muchas dificultades. No llores, no llores.

Oigo que alguien ha llegado a mi lado.

-¿Quieres estar solo?

-No.

Los brazos de Jen me acunan y me acercan a ella. Unas pocas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, pero antes de que me de cuenta, estoy berreando otra vez. Jennifer intenta tranquilizarme, calmarme, pero nada, sigo hipando como un crío. Al final, me agarra por los hombros y me besa. Después, me quedo tieso como una tabla mientras me besa las mejillas. Está besando cada lágrima que cae.

-Me gustaría poder quitarte el dolor-dice Jen con tristeza.

-Lo sé-contesto. Entrelazo nuestros dedos otra vez y volvemos a la iglesia.

* * *

_Antes que me matéis, me gustaria decir que yo, como traductora,** no estoy nada de acuerdo** con que se mate a una persona que ES REAL, pero no puedo cambiar la historia que la autora ha querido. En el próximo, capitulo, el último, por suerte este tema casi no se toca, así que bueno... :) _

_Esto se acaba chicas. Sólo queda un capítulo, el epílogo… ¡Muchas gracias a todas por estar ahí!_

_**yumiiyumyum **_Lo sé! TT Te dije que quería matar a la autora TT Es como IFGUADH8P97Q XD Que bueno lo del agua xDD Al menos llegaste sana a casa : 3 Es evidente que mientras se conduce se tiene que dejar al conductor a salvo… pero Miley lo pagó muy caro. Nosé, creo que la autora la ODIA seriamente xDD Solo falta un capi angie TT Que haremos con nuestras vidas ahora? TT Y ENSERIO, QUIERO VER TU COMIC! *-* Un besito! 3

_**CarlaMellark**_ Lo sé, lo del accidente es una mierda… A mí me dejó un poco como O.O pero enfin TT JAJAJAJ! Sí, lo de Josh Junior tiene tela xDD Pero enfin! xDD Ariana por fin fuera… argh, te juro, me cae fatal. Contra más la veo más me parece la típica niñita de papá que lo tiene todo y que solo juega un papel TT En fin! Tienes razón, arriba JLAW! Jajajajajajajaa! Dios, aún no nos hemos podido encontrar, que es esto? XD

Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Katniss Ainsworth**_ Sí, a la autora original se le cruzaron los cables a tope con lo del camión, pero enfin D: Estoy segura de que si eso pasara puf… dios, mejor no lo pensemos JAJAJA Al final has ido al tumblr de la historia? Ö e.e Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**catniphutcherson95**_ Al menos Josh está a salvo! *-* Lo que me has dicho del review, a qué te refieres exactamente? Ö A ayudarme con los otros dos fics desde el punto de vista de Peeta? Ö Si es así mejor envíame un PM y lo hablamos mejor por ahí! :) Un besito!

_**Marydc26 **_Josh está bien, es un GRAN alivio. Puf, cuando yo lo leí me quedé como WTF XD Pero bueno! Jajajajajaja! Espero no haber tardado mucho! Disculpa! :( Me gusta mucho que me digas que llevas enganchada desde el primer capi :3 Jajajajaj! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**kenigal**_ Jajajajaja! Sí, un Josh a la antigua e.e Lo de Miley es impresionante, pero en fin! Y lo del camión, ahora ya sabemos que pasó TT Es un poco triste que esto acabe así, pero enfin! Solo falta un capi… ¿qué pasará? e.e Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre! :D 3

_**Nadia **_¡Muchas gracias! Por desgracia no hay mucho tiempo para que Josh "trabaje más" porque solo queda un capitulito TT Así lo ha querido la autora original! TT A mí Jen también me encanta, es genial... hace tonterías, tiene los pies en la tierra, no intenta ser superior ni nada por el estilo… es el perfecto ejemplo a seguir. Lo de Ariana si que es muy fuerte xDD Y respecto a Miley, bueno, casi ya que podemos decir? Si en este capi está todo dicho TT A mí también me gustaría que estuvieran estos dos juntos… no creo que la edad sea problema, apenas se llevan dos años o así, y no es nada! Y dios, recuerdo esa entrevista! "Yeah, yeah, in a way i think i'm kinda in love with Jennifer" o algo así. OMG XD Morí. O cuando dice "Jennifer Lawrence is perfect". Argh. Muero. No preocupes por escribir demasiado, nunca es demasiado! :D A mí me encanta leer estos reviews largos : 3 Y estar loca es algo bueno! Yo también lo estoy! Por supuesto que respondo al review, siempre lo hago! :D Para mí es un honor que me dejéis un review, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es responderos! SI pudiera hacer algo más lo haría! :3 Un besito muy fuerte! 3


	17. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

-¡Levántate de una vez!

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero Jen ha decidido que ya he descansado suficiente y me sacude los hombros, una forma muy diferente de como me despierta cada día, besándome en los labios.

-Bueno, hola a tí tambien-digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco. Jen se levanta de la cama.

-¿Dónde ves la gracia? Tenemos una cita con nuestros representantes en 20 minutos en el hotel Residence, ¡y ese es simplemente el tiempo que tardamos en llegar hasta ahí! Además, tenemos que almorzar, así que tendremos que ir a McDonadls o...

-Ehm, ¿Jen?

-¿Qué?-pregunta con impaciencia.

Mis ojos viajan por su pecho, que está completamente expuesto. _Completamente_.

Sigue mi mirada y al final se sonroja con fuerza. Pilla la primera ropa que coje y se la pone por la cabeza. Irónicamente, es un sujetador deportivo. Y ella sabe como me gustan los sujetadores deportivos.

Sonrío entre dientes.

-Bonito sujetador deportivo.

-Para de disfrutar con todo esto-bromea, poniéndose una de mis camisetas grandes. Pongo morritos.

-Au, ¡venga!. ¿Dónde está tu cara divertida?

-Estará de vuelta cuando no tengamos una premiere. Joder, ya vamos tarde-dice mirando el reloj antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y se meterse en el lavabo.

**X**

Ya estoy listo para la premiere. Me han arreglado y vestido muy rápido y estoy bastante guapo, así que ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme de posar para todos esos ansiosos paparazzis. Al menos, no tengo que pasar por todo lo que Jen: El pelo. El maquillaje. Otra vez el pelo. No me lo puedo ni imaginar. A veces, estoy jodidamente agradecido de ser un chico.

-¡Tío!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Avan, que está de pie y mantiene los brazos abiertos. Me doy cuenta de que ha crecido, está más alto, casi tanto como Liam. Su pelo era negro y largo, casi caía sobre sus hombros, pero ahora se lo ha aclarado y lo lleva peinado hacia atrás. Además, su barba ahora está clarmente definida, y parece mucho más maduro.

-¡Hola, tío! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos-digo feliz mientras acepto su abrazo.

-¡Ya ves! Eh, ¡creo que te has encogido!-bromea.

Justo cuando abro la boca para contestarle, oigo que alguien llama a Avan. Los dos nos giramos y descubrimos a una chica muy bajita que tiene un jodidamente conocido pelo rojo.

-¡Ahí estás!-ríe, acercandose a ella y besándola. Un beso que para nada es un beso entre amigos, es algo más. Levanto las cejas pero ellos ni si quiera se dan cuenta.

Cuando han acabado, Ariana me mira como tímidamente.

-Hola, Josh.

Josh. No Joshy. Sonrío.

-Hola.

Antes que pueda hablar con ninguno de los dos un periodista los coje para hacerles una entrevista. Me siento un poco fuera de lugar, así que lentamente me aparto del lugar. No estoy mucho tiempo solo.

-¡Hola!-dice, como si simplemente estuviera dando un paseo por aquí.

Lo primero que me llama la atención son sus labios rojos, que brillan a la luz de los flashes. Sus labios siempre son carnosos y me llaman para besarlos, pero _esos..._ prácticamente me estan rogando que los bese. Además, su estrecho vestido rojo sin tirantes muestra un impresionante escote y abraza perfectamente su curvas. El vestido acaba a mitad de muslo y enseña sus increíbles piernas, coronadas por unos tacones de 5 centímetros.

-Hola. ¿Algún dia volverás a llevar este vestido para mí?

Levanta una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da... ideas-digo en tono sensual mientras la acaricio con mi mano.

Jen se ríe meneando la cabeza.

-Ya veremos.

-¡Hola chicos!-una periodista excesivamente alegre se dirige hacia nosotros, seguida por su equipo de cámaras. Como siempre, coloco mi mejor sonrisa falsa y digo:

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estais?

-Bien-respondo por los dos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Incluso tú, Josh?-no estoy preparado para el rumbo que esta conversación está tomando-. Porque si yo fuera tú, la muerte de MIley Cyrus estaría en mi cabeza cada día. Debe de ser dificil.

Ahí vamos. El golpe en el estómago que recibo cada dia. Esperaba que, de entre todos los lugares del mundo, guardarían un poco de respeto por la premiere de En Llamas. Pensé que este no seria un buen lugar para sacar el tema de su muerte, pero aparentemente, ningún lugar es seguro. Que todo el mundo te esté recordando constantemente que has matado a una persona hace que ese peso esté siempre en tu cabeza. Para siempre.

Me doy cuenta de que aún no he contestado. La periodista aún mantiene esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara, pero Jen me está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez piense que voy a llorar delante de la camara, o tal vez piense que voy a tener una crisis y que voy a irme de aquí. Pero le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizándola para que sepa que estoy bien.

-Um...

-No le gusta hablar de ello, gracias. Que tengas un buen dia-interviene Jen, cogiéndome de la mano y apartandome de la periodista-. Siento mucho que haya pasado eso... no te lo mereces.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Bueno, es lo que hay. Quiero decir, yo la maté, ¿no?

-Josh, para-suspira-. Mira, hoy es un buen dia. Los fans se mueren de ganas de vernos. La película es una pasada. Así que sé feliz, vale?

Asiento, y, en un momento, mi buen humor vuelve de golpe.

-Vale. No debería ser dificil estar feliz considerando como te ves...-digo sugestivamente, dejando que mi mano caiga por sus caderas hasta que se posa en su trasero.

Sus mejillas se vuelven de color rojo oscuro mientras aparta mi mano.

-¡No hagas eso cuando están los paparazzi!

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar.

-Claro, porque te encanta que me averguence.

Río.

-No, simplemente es que eres encantadora-me inclino y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. Jen simplemente se pone aún más roja que antes.

-¿Estás loco?-pregunta-.¡Seremos el cotilleo oficial de todo Hollywood!

Me encojo de hombros y coloco mis dos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se me queda mirando como intentando averiguar que estoy haciendo. Sonrío con descaro y la atraigo hacia mí para poder besarla en los labios. Durante un par de segundos se queda en shock, pero finalmente me corresponde acercándome a ella. Después se separa de mí, pero mantiene nuestras frentes en contacto.

-Estás loco-dice en un tono aparentemente serio, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa ocupe toda su cara. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-_Estamos _locos-la corrijo, inclinandome para besarla una vez más.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que han estado con esta historia hasta el final: yumiiyumyum, kenigal, CarlaMellark, Marydc26, Nadia; y a todos los que en algún momento de la historia habéis dejado cualquier tipo de review, estoy también va por vosotros. **_

_**Como curiosidad, deciros que hoy (hace pocos minutos) acaban de anunciar el casting oficial de MAGS y ya han salido fotos de Josh teñido de rubio. Empieza el rodaje dentro de poquito : 3**_

**Kenigal** Sí, a mí tampoco me gustó que se matara a una personal real, pero tampoco podía cambiar la historia original. TT Espero que te haya gustado el final! Un besito y mil gracias por estar ahí.

**Marydc26 **La autora original no sé qué pensó para matarla xD Pero bueno. En el epílogo parece que se soluciona un poquito, al menos. A mí me encantaria que todo esto fuera real, pero ya veremos TT Espero que te haya gustado el final, un besito y muchas gracias por estar ahí.

**Nadia **Antes que nada, decirte que te agregué! :) Bueno, de cualquier modo, espero que te haya gustado el final! Un beso muy fuerte!

**yumiiyumyum** Ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo *-* Tú sabes mejor que nadie el motivo por el que publico esto... PARA CALMARME! Después de todo lo de Peeta, y Mags y argh! No sé casi ni que ponerte después de todo lo que hablamos xDD Que ahora ya estoy mucho más relajada y que espero que todo te haya gustado, o encantado o cualquier cosa asi xD Un besito muy muy fuerte! 3

_Aw. Se acabó TT Me siento un poco rara, es la primera historia que acabo y es la primera, además, que he subido a FanFiction. Gracias a esta historia y a las personas que dejaron los primeros reviews me animé a subir mi otra historia "No quiero volver si ella no está" y después "Los Ángeles". Muchisimas gracias por haberos molestado en dejarme saber que opinais respecto a la traducción y a la historia, como véis a significado muchisimo, muchisimo para mí. _

_El fin... ¡ay! Espero que, en fin, os haya gustado! Es un momento complicado, cuando se acaba una historia, pero son cosas que acaban pasando, supongo (?) Bueno, paro ya que empiezo a decir tonterias TT _

_Un besito a todas las que habéis estado ahí con vuestros reviews, a los alerts, los favoritos, a todos los lectores anónimos que no decís nada... ¡un beso a todos!_


End file.
